Not-So Modern Fairytale
by TheArtist667
Summary: She was Light, and he was Dark. He kidnaps her while she is on a mission. Slowly, but surely, they fall into a forbidden love. After being found by the Dark Queen, he is forced to forget everything. A thousand years later, she finds him in a simple, mundane life with no recollection of their love. Can she make him remember or will their powerful love be forever forgotten? Clace!
1. Chapter 1

_A Not-So Perfect Modern Fairytail_

It was a cool September morning. The birds were clearly singing through the crack in the window, and a breeze was blowing the curtains to the side. The owner of the house sighed, feeling slightly cold as he curled into his silk sheets further. He frowned, opening his eyes.

He couldn't remember opening his window. In fact, he wouldn't have left his window even unlocked, because it would mean robbery. He was smart with his money, and he wasn't about to let anyone take from it.

He sat up, his chest bare as the blankets pooled to his waist. His frown deepened as he took in the state of his room. Jace Herondale was a neat man, labeled as OCD by his coworkers. By the looks of his room, it certainly looked like someone broke in. Clothes were piled on the floor, the drawers they were once in open hazardously. He sighed heavily, grateful he was smart enough to buy the best safe in the market. It would be the first place he checked.

He reached for the pistol underneath his mattress, preloaded, but left uncocked and on safety.

Mr. Herondale first walked to the window, but was disturbed. It was still locked. There was no crack in the window, and was unable to be lifted. "What the hell?" he muttered.

Nonetheless, he walked out of his bedroom, heading to the closet where his safe was first. It was left locked, and $4,829 remained in the safe, as well as his shotgun.

It couldn't have been a breakin, as his most valuable possessions still remained in place and in his home. Surely he would've been alerted during his sleep by loud noises.

A tinkling giggle was heard behind him.

He whirled around, and a tiny girl sat on the counter. He lifted the pistol, his aim perfection.

The girl tutted, and Jace took a moment to examine her properly. She couldn't have been older than he, and he was only twenty-seven. Her red hair was like fire, and was as wild as one. Her green eyes were unique, and seemed as if they burned into his soul. "Silly prince," she giggled. "You know only iron can even injure our kind."

His eyebrow furrowed. Prince? It was wrong. Sure, Jace was the CEO of two companies, one obtaining to perfume and the other having to do with men's clothing. "Excuse me?"

"Oh my!" she giggled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, and sliding off the counter. "He doesn't remember. Isn't that funny, Isabelle?"

The air shimmered for a moment before a black haired beauty appeared next to her.

Jace stumbled back in shock, tripping over the rug behind him and landing flat on the floor. The two girls erupted into laughter, clapping their hands excitedly. "I'm going insane," he breathed.

"Yes!" the black haired girl chortled - Jace assumed her name was Isabelle based on the red haired girl's calling. "Yes!"

Jace swallowed thickly, feeling woozy. He was supposed to be getting ready for work, not talking to imaginary friends. "You know what, I'm going to close my eyes and you're both going to be gone."

"Whatever you say, Jace," the redhead sang.

He closed his eyes, breathing in and out three times before opening them again.

They were still there. He wanted to scream in frustration. It was only at this moment he realized how oddly clothed they were. Isabelle was dressed in pure leather, a hood placed on top of her black hair, and her hair spilling out of it. The hood casted shadows across her face, revealing nothing her pale skin. A bow was strapped to her back, along with a quiver of arrows. a dagger was sheathed into belt. Wings protruded from her back, a black mixed with purple. She gave off an air of danger.

The redhead, however, was dressed beautifully. Her gown was silver, long sleeved, but leaving her shoulders bare. The sleeves were ombre from silver into blue. Golden markings inked her skin and on the left side of her face were intricate markings framing her hairline. A crown made of flowers and leaves sat upon her head. Her hands and feet were bare, and red markings inked both. Wings also sprouted out of her back, light and delicate. They were a mixture of white and gold. She was beautiful from a second glance.

He swallowed thickly. For some odd reason, he felt a connection to the small girl in front of him. "Okay, I'm officially insane. I'm imagining _faeries._ I'm going to go get dressed." The two girls giggled, and as Jace walked down the hall, he heard Isabelle speak, "I must go return to the seer of all. You are to watch over him."

The redhead responded into a sad and remorseful voice. "I just got him back after a thousand years. Must you really think I would leave him? Besides," her voice took on a rougher tone, "I'm your princess, you do _not_ order me around. Is that understood, General Lightwood?"'

"Yes, ma'am," the other replied.

A flitter could be heard, and the redhead flew above him before landing on his bed. Jace blushed, realizing he was only in his underwear. He scampered to find some slacks amidst the mess on the floor. It was terribly hard to remember that the magnificent creature before him was just a pigment of his imagination. She felt so _real_.

She chuckled dryly. "Jace, dear, you realize I have seen you in much less."

He gawked at her, his mission to find pants forgotten. He cleared his throat awkwardly before muttering, "Of all things I conjure up, I imagine a damn faerie who claims to have gotten into my pants. Well, I have something for you, Red! I've got a fiance!"

Her mouth opened in shock, and a hand went up to cover it. She swallowed thickly before turning away. From behind, her wings looked much more beautiful, but Jace didn't have time to process this. Instead, she vanished into thin air. All that was left of her was a single sob.

 _Once Upon a Time_

"You must think I am stupid!" The dark prince roared angrily.

The small faerie quivered below him. She was a light faerie, from another faerieland across the deep oblivion that separated the two lands. Her head was bowed and the white flowers that circled her flaming hair announced her as a princess.

He, however, was one of the most terrifying in both lands. He seemed light, his blonde hair and golden eyes, but inside his soul was black. He made even serial killers shake in their boots - regret their actions.

"No," she said, and though she was quivering, her voice remained strong. "My mother-"

"Can go rot in hell," Jace hissed. "You come to the Dark Lands and expect not to be kidnapped. You're a Light Faerie, and a princess!"

She looked up. Her eyes remained closed, and for this, he was grateful. Light Faeries could blind the Dark by opening their eyes. The eyes revealed the soul in the Light, something to pure for the Dark to see. "If these knights do not let me go, I _will_ blind you, Dark Prince."

"I fight blindfolded. If you make me blind, it will only make me angry," Jace growled. "Take her away."

The knights nodded and the black doors closed behind them.

The Dark Prince sighed, content with his duties. "Lauren?"

A young human servant appeared next to him. "Yes my Prince?" she asked, not meeting his eyes.

He grinned cruelly. "Take me to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to Oregongirl1992, infamousfanfic, and ThatBlondeALB**_

 _Not-so Modern Fairytale (2012 A.D)_

Jace scrubbed at his face impatiently. He was still waiting for his assistant to get back from a coffee run, and after that, she would fetch him the files he was too lazy to go receive.

He wanted to distract himself. The image of his imaginary faerie was burned into his head, especially the expression she had made after he had told her he had a fiance.

Which was a lie.

He didn't know why he lied to himself, or why she believed it - since she was a figment of his own mind - but he did.

The assistant came through the door. Her name was Aline, and she was a sweet and striking girl. Jace would've tried to sweet talk her had she not been a lesbian.

"Here's your coffee, sir," she said with a smile. It was still piping hot.

"Thank you, Aline," he replied professionally. "I have some files down in room D9 - would you be a doll and fetch them for me, while I collect your money for the coffee?"

Her faux smile continued on her face. "Of course."

She walked out of the room, and Jace's composure fell as soon as the door slammed shut. "God," he muttered. "I'm exhausted."

A blast of light went through the room, and Jace shielded his eyes for a moment. A figure appeared next to him, the redhead from earlier.

"I assume that is not your fiance?" she asked with a smile.

Jace sighed. "Why does my imagination know absolutely nothing about me?"

The redhead smiled cruelly. "Sweetheart, I'm not your imagination. I'm a faerie, I'm real. However, only a person who's seen the Faerie Realm is able to see faeries."

"Well, how the hell do I see you?" Jace snarled, growing impatient.

"Language," she reprimanded him. "Now, that is for me to know, and you to find out."

The door opened and the redhead continued to sit atop his desk. Jace awaited for Aline to say something, but she didn't even look towards the faerie. _Great,_ Jace thought, _that really proves I'm insane._

She set the files on his desk and checked her watch. "Well, I have to go," she said quietly. "I have a date with Helen."

The redhead snorted. "She's definitely not your fiance. You know, unless you're into that sort of thing."

Jace wrinkled his nose and Aline frowned. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "I talked to you about this weeks ago, and you agreed."

"Yeah, yeah," Jace muttered, rubbing his temples. "I just thought I saw something."

"Oh," Aline smiled, "Okay. Thanks Jace! See you tomorrow?"

"No, you have the day off," Jace relented.

"Oh, thank you!" she said, throwing her arms around him. The redhead giggled in the background.

 _Once Upon a Time (948 A.D)_

She was thrown to floor made of red clay. She skid across the floor, dirtying her white dress. She cried out as her head hit the stone wall that caged her in. She whimpered in the direction of the guards. They had rough handled her the entire way.

The taller one kicked her in the stomach before scoffing, "Light."

When they left, she opened her eyes. She didn't know why, but she always kept her eyes closed. It would do her no good to blind the people she was trying to negotiate with.

The two knights stomped out, slamming the iron gates behind them. They must've been human.

She looked around, noting there were no beds and that the windows were blocked by iron. She huddled in the corner, and closed her eyes.

A natural gift of the light was to see what she wished if she knew exactly what she was looking for. They were visions. It was how she found her way through the dark oblivion across the Faerie Realms.

So she closed her eyes and murmured, " _Dark Prince, August 9th 72 B.C, The Light Realm._ "

The world from over a thousand years before flashed across her eyes.

 _He sat on the chair, a small smile on his face. A paperbound book was placed in his hand and he was flipping the pages casually._

 _The door to the library creaked open and in walked the familiar red head. She was in assortment of gold, the symbol of her about to be married. Everything was beautiful about her except the look on her face._

 _He looked up, his face immediately turning somber. He opened his arms and she settled into them._

 _He looked different than he would in the future, Clary knew. She had seen visions of him turning Dark, and she knew it would be her fault. She just didn't know why. But for now, he was Light. He looked magnificent, like pure gold. His clothing, however, was silver, the traditional color of an unmarried Light faerie. White meant married, gold meant betrothed, and silver meant single._

" _I wish I didn't have to marry him," she whispered, nudging her head under his chin. "I love_ you _, I want to marry_ you."

" _I am but a commoner, my dear Clary," he whispered, "and_ you _are a princess."_

" _Do I have to be?" she whispered._

" _Yes, you are kind, sweet, and beautiful," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "You will make the finest queen."_

" _Raphael doesn't seem to think so," she replied softly. "He thinks I'm too bold. I should be under a man's power, because I all but a little girl."_

 _He pulled away from her, stroking her cheek. "No, Clary," he said forcefully. "You are intelligent, and you could outwit Raphael any day. I love you."_

" _I love you, too," she replied, setting her head on his chest._

She opened her eyes to see her old lover in front of her. He was watching her with curiosity.

Clary gasped, covering her eyes quickly. She realized she must've been revealed for more than five seconds, meaning she would've blinded him. However, there were no screams of pain leaving his mouth. She peeped one eye open through her cracked fingers to see him smirking.

"You always worry, Princess, even with your worst enemies," he chuckled.

She took her hands away from her eyes. "You're still...you're still Light?"

He kicked her violently across the cage and she cried out. She let out a dry sob, trying to forget all the times he was kind to her. "Don't you _ever_ call me Light!" he roared, bringing a fist down to her face.

"Stop!" she whimpered. "Please stop."

"Why should I stop?" he hissed. "You didn't stop when…" he continued to tell her the reason why he left her with Raphael, making her flinch even more. He kicked her again and she curled in on herself.

"You wouldn't ever do this, Jace," she whispered. "Why are you doing it?"

"I'm not the same, _Princess_ , and I never will be."

He exited, leaving her with nothing but bruises, tainted memories, and stale bread.

 **5 Reviews - One Day til next update**

 **4 Reviews - Two Days**

 **3 Reviews - Three Days**

 **2 Reviews - Four Days**

 **1 Review - Five Days**


	3. Chapter 3

_A Not-So Modern Fairytale (2012 A.D)_

 _He looked down at the prisoner with a cruel smile. Ironically, it looked just like the girl from his imagination, only looking dirtier and smelling worse._

 _She looked up at him with fear in his eyes, cowering against the corner of the wall. Her dress was tattered beneath her bare, cold feet. She was shivering. Jace felt an evil smirk across his face. "Would you like a blanket, Light?"_

 _At this moment, he was genuinely concerned for her health. Her lips were turning blue, and she was looking considerably more pale than usual._

" _I don't want anything except to go home," she whispered, her voice cracking. Jace let a small, menacing chuckle out._

" _There was once a time that you called my arms home," he stated lowly. "What happened to that, Princess? Isn't it all your fault?"_

" _If you knew me," she hissed, "You would've known I was_ lying _! Also, that was before you threw me around like a rag doll."_

" _Light faeries can't lie, Princess."_

" _They can if they're ordered to."_

 _Jace shook his head, ignoring her fact. "Whatever. I'm getting you a blanket."_

 _He didn't like this, being so rude and cruel. But he wasn't welcome back home in the Light Realm, especially after what he did. Now that he was the Dark Prince, he had to act his part._

 _It was glorious, however. He was inflicting pain on the woman who caused him so much pain. What came out of his mouth was truth, even if he typically would not say it._

 _He headed across the castle. It was all made of stone. The only things that lit the palace were torches, emitting so much flame they sometimes would burn a faerie's hair off if they weren't careful. The doors to the rooms were made of pure wood, only with a metal handle. His metal boots clicked across the stone floor as he navigated towards the closet with many layers of blankets._

 _Maids bowed to the ground before him. It was his worst nightmare, this entire place. However, he refused to become human because he would forget everything and would no longer be immortal._

 _He came to a smaller door, and opened it. As promised, he grabbed an abundance of blankets before shutting the door._

 _The Dark Prince hurried back to his ex-lover's cage and opened it. Her lips were almost a shade of purple, and Jace decided she could stay in the dungeons no longer. She would be taken to a place with a warm fire._

 _He knew he still loved her, but the things his hands did said he wasn't. It was for the best, because all Jace did was get her into trouble - more trouble than she deserved._

" _Come with me," he stated plainly, holding out a hand._

" _Why?" she shivered, looking at his hand with an untrusting expression._

 _He squatted next to her, putting a thumb over her blue lips. Her green eyes "Because you're literally freezing."_

" _Where are we going?"_

" _That's for me to know, and you to find out."_

" _I'm not going unless you tell me."_

 _He sighed, rubbing his hands on his face. "I'll tell you where you where we are when we get there. I promise."_

 _She studied his eyes, biting her lip before placing her hand gingerly in his. He pulled her up on quaking legs before she fell back down. Jace sighed, realizing she was too cold to stand up on her own. He placed his hand across her back and then one under her knees. She cried out, and Jace's eyebrow furrowed. She waved a weak hand with a soft sigh. He lifted her, bringing her back upstairs from the dungeons._

 _He walked through the wooden doors, setting her down next to the fire. She sighed of relief, and he dropped a blanket next to her. He had also noticed that her clothes were wet._

" _I'm going to get some maids to draw some hot water and get you some clothes."_

" _Why are you being so nice to me after abusing me for months?" the Light faerie asked._

 _He grinned. "Because there's no cameras in here."_

 _Jace opened the door, before she stopped him. "Jace, do you still love me?"_

Before the moment could be completed, an annoying ringing sound vibrated through the room, waking him up.

` "You know," a girl voice said, and Jace shot up, "faeries always have dreams about previous memories. So what'd you dream about?"

"Nothing," Jace muttered. _Only some weird dream that gives evidence this is real._

"Do you want me to take you to the Light Realm?" the redhead asked.

"Is that another term for an insane asylum?"

She laughed, moving off of his desk. "You're so sarcastic," she murmured, placing a hand on his face. "It's what I love about you."

"You're in love with me?" he asked, swallowing thickly. Of course he would dream up someone that was in love with him. He was so conceited, apparently.

"Who isn't in love with you?" she asked, setting her head on his chest. Everything felt so real, and nice.

He sighed, stroking a finger across her arm. "Why did I dream of someone so beautiful?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" she asked, placing a hand on his bare chest. "I'm not imaginary."

"Then why can no one else see you?"

"You have one friend who can see me," the redhead stated. "His name's Alec. And I'm proving to you that I'm not imaginary."

 **Short chapter, I know, I know. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

 **10 Reviews: One day**

 **5 Reviews: Two days**

 **4 Reviews: One Week**

 **3 Reviews: Two Weeks**

 **2 Reviews: Three Weeks**

 **1 Review: Four Weeks**


	4. Chapter 4

_Not-So Modern Fairytale (2012 A.D)_

The house was large, almost a mansion, but lacking a certain quality that would make it one. Each bedroom had sheets of silk and each bathroom a Jacuzzi. There were three maids who maintained the house, and one chef who cooked three meals a day, with extra charge for snacks.

However, Alexander Lightwood was missing something - or someone. Two someones, actually. The first was a lover, and the second was his dear sister Isabelle.

Alexander was gay. It was an aspect to his perfect life that was messy. Some businesses wouldn't accept his stocks due to this, and people looked down upon him. Even his own parents held him at elbow's length. He was lonely, and the only person who would accept him was Isabelle.

He sighed longingly as he sat on the couch. He turned on the television, watching a rerun of _Supernatural_. His life held no excitement, and he wished it would, and he longed for someone to share that excitement with.

Alexander was turned human because of his sexuality. The Dark Faeries made him an outcast, and because he was a Dark Faerie, the Light Faeries rejected him. However, to take pity on the poor soul, the Seelie queen of the Light granted him his memories before the treacherous journey out of the Realms.

He invested in stocks, because it was the only thing he could do without any education at all. He was, however, intelligent, so he managed quite well in this world.

A sharp ringing of the doorbell rang through the Lightwood household before a maid rushed to the door - and Alexander suspected - opened it with a flourish.

The woman returned, her expression furrowed. "The person says they know you, but they have no evidence."

"Name?" Alexander asked lazily.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, sir," the maid said - Maria her name was. She also used to be a faerie, cast out for siding with him. She could see Clary and suspected nothing of it.

Alexander froze, his train of thought going haywire. Alexander and Clarissa had a rough ending of their last conversation, her disagreeing with him telling his parents of his sexuality. He realized now she was right, but Clarissa would be too prideful to speak to him again.

His mind began working again. "Let her in."

The maid nodded quickly, rushing back to the door.

The sound of feet echoed down the hallway, and Alexander looked away from the T.V screen, supposedly nonchalantly. He lazily smiled. "Clary, how are you?"

She smiled in return, a soft smile. Alec couldn't help but notice how different she looked from the last time he saw her. She was lighter this time, and her cheeks were flushed with a healthy glow. She was in love, he realized, something that made Alec immediately jealous at. He could only wish to be in love.

It was odd, however. She had found her soulmate a thousand years before, though she had to marry another. Some twists and turns, and they were separated for what seemed as if forever. Her eyes grew darker, and her body thinner. Alec knew it as depression. Now, she looked as happy as could be, meaning she found love even after her soulmate.

"Bored," he replied with a laugh. "Humans are terribly boring." Clary nodded her head along. "However, I see you are not bored. You have found someone, no?"

"I found him, Alec," she breathed, "And he's here."

Alec's eyes turned cold. When Alec had opened up to Jace about his sexuality, he turned him away, and was the reason Alec became human. "I told you that I never wanted to see him again. He didn't accept who I was, Clary."

"He's _human_ , Alec," she cried, throwing her hands in the air. "Which means he remembers nothing. And you were the only one I could think of. He thinks I'm i-" she broke off, "He thinks I'm imaginary."

A lump grew in Alec's throat. He could only imagine what it was like for Clary, finding the one she loved only to see him forgotten and thinking he was insane. She must be heartbroken.

"So," she sniffed, "I came to you. You're human, and yet you can see faeries, prove you can see me. _Please._ "

"Fine," Alec sighed. "Bring him in."

She smiled at him. A Light Faerie being happy was magnificent, and it was a beautiful feeling to bring happiness to one. It made a human feel light on their feet, and almost as if they had done any wrong.

She raced down the hall then, and Alec turned back to his television, not really watching when Clary dragged Jace in.

"I'm Jace Herondale," he stated. "I was waiting in the car for, uh…"

"Clary," Alec stated, surprised the faerie hadn't given her name. He gave her an, _Are you kidding me?_ look.

"Yeah, uh, Clary," Jace mumbled. "So, you can see her, too?"

Alec chuckled, standing up from the couch and turning the T.V off. "Light Faeries can't lie, Jace. She wasn't lying when she said she was real."

"Oh," he said softly, looking over at her. She was biting her lip, looking at him shyly.

Jace licked his lips. "Why can't I remember anything?"

Alec sighed, looking at Clary. He couldn't help the hatred that burned in his heart at the sound of Jace's voice. Jace was his best friend, until he wasn't. He didn't _want_ to help Jace, because that would make him remember why he hated Alec. "I'm not answering that."

"Clary?" Jace pleaded.

Clary huffed, sitting down on the couch. "The only people who can help you remember are the Dark Faeries. Alec and Isabelle are the Dark, but I doubt either of them want to help you."

"Why?" the ignorant human asked.

Clary let out a cold laugh. "You betrayed them both, Jace. You were an ass once upon a time."

 _Once Upon a Time (952 A.D)_

Jace looked upon his two generals with a cold expression. "Tell me of the Light Faeries' plan. I have a fair maiden to return to."

"There is no information," General Isabelle Lightwood stated. "You, however, refuse to torture the Princess, because you two are in _love._ "

General Alexander Lightwood looked nervously at the Prince. Jace looked at him in masked disgust. "I agree, Dark One. You have forbidden your dark ways for the enemy. This must stop before it is found by someone not so accepting."

Jace scoffed, anger filling his heart. At least his love was _natural_. He liked his male general, but being homosexual was not accepted, by either kind of faeries. "You speak of forbidden. Do you know what would happen if someone found out about _your sexuality?"_

Alec looked as if he had been slapped.

"Prince?" a small voice asked behind him, a voice he loved. He turned, his eyes softened as he looked upon her.

"Clarissa, go back to your chambers," Jace commanded.

"Jace-"

"Go!"

"We'vebeenbreached," she said quickly, too quickly for Jace to understand.

"Excuse me?" he asked impatiently.

"We've been breached, Jace," she whispered. "I'm leaving. I do not belong here."

Jace felt his blood run cold, yet heat rushed to his face. He wasn't about to let the girl he loved leave again, even if she wished it. Love was selfish in that way.

She darted off quickly, not even a goodbye.

"Get her!" he commanded Isabelle, and to Alec, "Take your armies and fight."

They both saluted before rushing out and shouting commands. Jace sighed heavily, watching them leave.

 **10 Reviews - One Day til next update**

 **5 Reviews - Two Days**

 **4 Reviews - Three Days**

 **3 Reviews - Four Days**

 **2 Review - Five Days**


	5. Chapter 5

NSMFT 5

 **Hey guys! So I completely forgot about a fundraiser I had planned for my team. Those of you who have read Lovers Are Winners know that I am on a Cross Country team. We've been doing loads of fundraising lately, and one of these fundraisers was a Rummage Sale that I had put together. Of course, I didn't think about how close the date was until it smacked me in the face the day before. That's why I didn't update. I had setup on Thursday and Friday, and the Rummage Sale Saturday, so it was a little insane. But, we did raise $522, so not all was lost.**

 **Sorry about the late update!**

 **IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE STORY, READ THIS!**

 **So a lot of you are confused about the skipping around in the Once Upon a Time(s). In order to understand it, you have to pay close attention to the dates. With the last Once Upon a Time, I skipped two years in order for you to see why Alec hated Jace. What happens in the Once Upon A Times is basically a description of why what is happening in the present. To avoid confusion, I will put how many years I skipped around and whatnot. Sorry about the confusion!**

 _Not-so Modern Fairytale (2012 A.D)_

"I want my memories back," he demanded on the ride home. "I think I deserve that."

"You don't deserve anything," she replied coolly, looking out the car window.

Jace narrowed his eyes, trying to focus on the road. Her statement angered him. "And why the hell not?"

"I told you," she replied. "You were an ass. And that's putting it lightly. You were sinful, Jace. Everyone in the Light Realm hated you."

He pulled the car over, knowing he would quickly go into road rage if this conversation continued. Cars zoomed past him, but he could care less as he stared at the reason for his anger. He could see her face in the window, but could not read her blurry expression. "Maybe, but I'm not now. Besides, don't you think I should feel the guilt for my sins?"

She sighed, finally turning to face him. Clary - as he now learned her name was - placed a hand on his cheek. "Jace, I love you. Why would someone who loves you want to have you feel guilt?"

"If I was such a monster, why do you love me?" he shot back, not even fazed by her declaration. He didn't know her, and his anger was too intense.

She swallowed thickly, glaring at him. She kicked open her car door and stepped out into the grass on the side of the highway. Her wings unfurled as she did so, a beautiful creation of a tinted clear vision of jagged lines and curves. He stepped out of the car as well, a truck narrowly missing his door.

"Why?" he repeated.

He sat on the hood of his car, making sure to position himself so no one could see his face. Not a single soul needed to see him speaking to thin air, even if she was real.

"You didn't want to be a monster," she whispered, looking towards a line of trees. She sat next to him, one of her wings gently touching his arms. She was so tiny compared to his large stature, her head six inches at least below his. "But you were. I remembered a time where you were the most beautiful and kind of all, and you loved _me_."

 _Once Upon A Time (71 B.C - 1023 Years Before Last Flashback)_

She breathed in the night air. Her hair swirled around her like fire in the wild. Her green eyes were closed, making her skin seem almost translucent. A crown sat on top of her head, marking her as a princess. She wore a blue strapless gown from her dinner party, the jewels around bunched under her breasts glimmering in the moonlight. Her breasts were almost revealed from the low cut dress.

The commoner swallowed thickly, wishing he could do unmentionable things her breasts - and the rest of her body as well. He watched her nightly, his love for her undying. She came out every night, praying to her father. Her father was dead, the commoner had gathered, but she still loved him dearly. She did not know him, but he knew her.

"Father," she sighed. "You always wished I would find true love, and marry him, even if he was the darkest of them all. But Mother thinks differently. She has found a man for me, a lord of high statures. His name is Raphael, and though he is charming, he did not catch my eye. Not like the man I wish to marry."

The commoner swallowed thickly, looking down at his hands. She was marrying another, and in love with someone else besides him.

"The man I love is a commoner. Mother would never approve. He is beautiful, though a stable boy."

The peasant felt excitement enter his veins. _He_ was a stable boy, and took care of the Queen's horses.

"I ride my horses daily just to see him. He is so gentle and caring, even with animals. He helped me onto my first horse when I was but the age of twelve."

She _was_ talking about him! He remembered the day, when she came to ride with tears running down her face. She said something of a death, before insisting he help her ride the horse so she could gallop to freedom and forgetfulness. Perhaps she knew he was there and was pulling his leg.

"I don't think he notices me, Father. Why would he fall in love with me when he is a slave to my family? I, however, love him, and if it was up to me, he would never work for our castle again. His name is-"

The commoner's excitement was ruined by the calling of the princess's name, Clarissa.

"I must go, Father. I will return tomorrow."

 **You know the drill!**

 **10 Reviews - 1 days**

 **5 Reviews - 1 week**

 **4 Reviews - 2 Weeks**

 **3 Reviews - 3 Weeks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Huge thanks to MaximumRide126, because without them, I would've never realized you couldn't read the story! Thanks!**

He had left the faerie on the side of the road.

It was cruel, undeniably, but he couldn't stand to be with her when she insisted she loved him, but would not tell him why.

Of course, he knew she would be back. She was able to come into vision as if through magic, a blast of light following her, so finding him and catching up with him would not be difficult. However, she could be so offended as to not return for quite a few days.

He stepped out of the car, half of his mind expecting her to be waiting on his doorstep. At the thought, a memory pulled at his mind, but he could not vision it. Jace thought that perhaps this wasn't the only time one had made the other miserable and went to apologize.

Jace walked slowly towards the front door, not wanting to open it and see the redheaded faerie with a pout on her face, her small body seeming insignificant to the size of the couch. The image of her like this was endearing, but the image of her seething because he ditched her on the highway was not.

He inserted the key into the hole, the stubborn ridges almost refusing to match up. Jace opened the door, biting his lip. There was no other presence in the room. He sighed with relief.

He rubbed his hands across his face, hanging his car keys on a hook next to the front door.

Jace sat down in his black leather computer chair. A website for takeout was left in his browser, and he quickly opened another tab before closing the takeout tab.

Lore of faeries, he quickly typed, his fingers professional as they raced across the keyboard with precision. Hundreds of thousands websites appeared before he clicked one that didn't read Yahoo or Wikipedia. It was, however a blog. Jace wanted to see someone else's viewpoints of the matter before hitting the books to see what professionals said.

 _Faeries are mysterious creatures. While some say that they are lighthearted and magical (hello, freaking Tinkerbell), I don't believe this. A little fairy could have so much power. After Tinkerbell and Peter Pan, everyone must believe that faeries are lighthearted, kind creatures. The Grimm Brothers tell a different story (and I think a much more interesting story)._

 _Tinkerbelle was jealous. She was in love with Peter Pan and then on comes Wendy, and she was quickly replaced. See, good old Belle would've killed for Pan. This proves that faeries really aren't pure (in the Brothers' eyes, anyway)._

 _See, I think both Walt Disney and the Grimm Brothers were correct, in a certain way._

 _Jace leaned forward in interest. Perhaps this blogger could know a thing or two._

 _I'm an expert in mythology. I have degrees in the matter, in fact. And all the stories are different, some of them saying they're cunning and deceptive, other saying they're light and beautiful. I think both of these stories are true._

 _See, people put limits on the supernatural. They narrow them down to be one thing, to have one character. Basically they shove them into a box. You can't have both light and dark faeries! That's ridiculous!_

 _Well, that's like saying you can't have an extrovert and an introvert personality. We're all people, and we all have different personalities. We don't shove people into a box! So, why try to do it to the supernatural?_

 _Now I have established my beliefs, that we have both dark and light faeries. Let's get into the Light Faeries._

Jace groaned, running his hands down his face. He knew exactly what this blogger was saying, and while the blogger was correct, he was stating things Jace already knew.

But he had to keep reading. Clary would only stay away for so long, Jace knew somehow.

 **Light Faeries**

 _Light Fae were the first faeries. Some legends say that they were the humankind that never sinned. However, based off of my beliefs this is impossible. We'll get into this on the Dark Faeries._

 _Light Faeries are goody-two-shoes. They are basically little cupids running around. They are what little girls imagine princesses to be, proper and kind. They gift humankind once a year on the Day of Fortune. It has an undecided date._

 _The ruler of the Light Faeries is called the Seelie Queen. She has to have three daughters of true love before she becomes a queen. Of course, because of this, the Queen is not limited to an heir line, though it is prefered it does go down in genetics. The Queen will choose a daughter to become the Seelie Queen next and forces the other two into a marriage. The chosen daughter goes on a long mission to find true love._

 _Of course faeries are eternal, so why pass the royalty down? Most fae actually don't want to be Queen because it makes you mortal. The other two daughters are unlucky as well because they cannot find true love, while the other daughter becomes mortal._

Jace pursed his lips. He supposed the part of himself that was perhaps in love with Clary was lucky that she had not been chosen as Queen. She would be dead by now if she was the Queen.

However, that was not the part of himself in love with Clary. He didn't remember those days, and Clary was far too remorseful for himself to grow attached to her. She practically showed no emotions besides pain, cruelty, and sadness.

 _The Light Faeries can return memories if one's memory is taken. This can be done to another fairy or to a human. However, it is practically unheard of for a Light Fairy to return a Dark Fairy's (see Section 3) memory. In order for one's memory to be recovered, the old self has to have good intentions. The Light Fairy's old take memories away from those who do wish to have them taken away due to grief._

Jace swallowed thickly. Clary had said only a Dark Fairy could return his memory. This meant the old him had terribly dark intentions. Perhaps Clary was correct when she said that Jace did not want to remember his old self.

 _So, yes, they are basically freaking angels besides the Seelie Queen and her daughters. Now on to the interesting stuff because Light Faeries are bunch of unicorn shitting rainbows. Too happy for me, I'll tell you._

 **Dark Faeries**

 _If I were to ever put the fae into a box, it would be under the Dark category. The Light Faeries are too cheerful while the Dark show true emotions. Pain, grief, cruelty, greed, lust, sloth, etc. I -_

Jace's reading was rudely interrupted by a girl's voice. He turned to see the girl with the dark hair and dark hair. Isabelle, Clary had called her.

"Clary is pissed, you know," she stated blatantly. "Light Faeries don't get pissed, Jace. You'll make her fall if this continues. She already sinned enough to find you."

"I'm pissed, too, you know," Jace replied heatedly.

Her cruel, dark eyes narrowed. "I don't give a shit about your feelings, Herondale. My best friend? Now for her I'll take some care, mind you."

Jace chuckled sarcastically. He could see why the others called him an ass. There was something about being in the presence of a Dark Faerie that made you sinful. "A Light Fairy and a Dark Fairy are best friends? Are you sure I'm the one causing her fall?"

"Shut up," she seethed. "I hate you, Herondale."

"Why?" he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't a fan of the Dark Fairy either.

"Why the hell did she even fall in love with you?"

71 B.C (Same time as last flashback)

Clary inhaled sharply, looking at herself. She had told her maids to make her look innocently sexy in her riding clothes. They probably suspected she was going to ride off to Raphael and seduce him to agree to marry her.

She did plan on seducing, but not to the fairy Raphael. She would die before she seduced him. She was going to figure out the stable boy's name.

Looking over herself, she knew she looked innocently sexy enough for him to at least tell him her name. She was wearing her riding leather top, a black blazer with a v-neck. Instead of her typical comfortable leggings, she wore white tight ones that emphasized her curves. Her boots were shiny, going up to her knees. It was as sexy as riding clothes could get.

Her makeup, however, was innocent looking. She did not want to look like a prostitute, but beautiful enough to catch the commoner's eye. Her eyelids were light, matching her pale skin. Her lips were glossed over with a dull, natural pink, and foundation highlighted her cheekbones. Her hair was flowing frees, curls bouncing down her back in tight spirals. That, of course, had taken quite a bit of work. Clary liked her natural hair, the frizzy wilderness of it. It caught people's eye, and made her skin look beautifully pale and her green eyes pop out more. Her hair also matched the little veins of pink running through her wings. Each fairy's wings were traced in with little pieces of the fairy's DNA. The stable boy's wings had golden lines.

Clary took a deep breath, closing her eyes to escape the nervousness. She knew she was going to talk herself out of it if she did not leave now.

So she headed down the corridor, the fall air seeping through the white brick walls. She smiled delicately at those who passed her before reaching the outdoors.

The outside of the Light Realm was enchanting. The grass was a deep, luscious green, not so short as to not look as if a fairytale, but also not long enough to be painful and itchy. The trees spread their branches magnificently, the trunks too wide to hug the tree completely. Flowers smelled fresh and beautiful insects buzzed back and forth as if in a game of tag with each other. Animals raced to and fro, squirrels climbing up trees and birds flying through the air.

Clary walked down the peaceful dirt path, but not feeling peaceful herself. She was going to attach herself to the stable boy through these sneaky actions while being betrothed to another. She sniffed as tears welled up in her eyes.

She arrived at the stables, the atmosphere too quiet as she wiped her last tear from her eyes. It left her whites tinted with green - a natural trait of faeries - and her irises a bright, mossy color. The stable boy approached her quickly.

He was beautiful, his golden hair shining in the sunlight. His wings were crystal clear with the golden veins running through them. His golden eyes glinted brightly as he flew into the air, landing gently at her feet with precision. "My lady," he murmured, dropping into a low bow.

Her heart lurched with love.

"Rise," she said lightly.

At the closer proximity, she could see the fine layer of dirt and sweat coating his skin. His white clothes were stained in some areas and he stunk.

"Stable Boy?" she questioned, and he rose.

"Yes, My Lady?" he replied quickly.

"Clary," she corrected immediately. "Anyways, when was the last time you bathed?"

His cheeks tinted pink, rising to his ears. His fingers fidgeted uncomfortably while they clasped together. "I, uh, don't remember."

She swallowed thickly, feeling guilty for his discomfort but appalled at his lack of hygiene. "Well, forget riding," she giggled. "Come with me."

"I'm not to leave my post," he stated bashfully.

She cocked her eyebrows. "Direct orders, Stable Boy. Speaking of which, what is your name? I don't like calling you Stable Boy."

"Jace," he murmured and her heart fluttered. His name was beautiful, and she suspected it would roll gracefully off of her tongue. "I don't have a last name to lay claim to."

Clary knew this, of course. Last names were for those of higher class.

"Come along. We shall get you washed up," she said brightly, taking his grimy hand into hers. "You can come to my quarters, Jace." She tested his name.

She was right. It did roll gracefully off of her tongue.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

 **CLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAACCCCCEEEE!**

 **Well, in the flashback, anyways. It's going to be a while before they fall in love in the real world, but I'll appease your needs in some of the flashbacks.**

 **Aren't they adorable? You'll see how well they go together as soon as Jace gets comfortable around her.**

 **And then I'll wrench him from her grasp. What, I had to make a Dark Jace somehow, right?**

 **So, I didn't want to bore you to death with the blog, but you had to have some background on what each fairy does. And I'm not even done with it yet! If you want some more humor in the blog (I tried to add a little in there to lessen the boredom), drop it in the review!**

 **Thanks to everyone to reading!**

 **15 Reviews - One Day**

 **10 Reviews - Two Days**

 **5 Reviews - A week**

 **4 Reviews - Two weeks**

 **3 Reviews - One Month**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So, if you need a story to be beta-ed, ICanExplain is an unofficial beta, so they can assist you! So, be sure to check them out! Thanks guys!**

"Leave him alone, Isabelle," Clary said, appearing next to the Dark Fairy. Jace almost groaned aloud before realizing that would definitely not help in his mission to earn Clary's forgiveness so she could take him to the Fairy Realm. "I told you not to come here."

"Yeah, Isabelle," Jace sneered. He didn't know why this was leaving his mouth. He was never this rude. It had to be the Dark Fairy's presence. "She told you to leave me alone."

"Shut _up,_ " Clary hissed. "Do you think I am not pissed at you?"

"Oh," Jace laughed cruelly, crossing his arms over his chest. "The little magical fairy is mad at me. Oh Tinkerbelle, what should I do?"

Her jaw locked, and Jace noticed the green forming in the whites of her eyes. _She's crying_ , his subconscious stated. "Leave me alone," she whispered. "All I'm trying to do is help you."

Jace felt guilt form over his heart, but instead of apologizing, he simply said nothing.

Isabelle clenched her head at that moment, murmuring things under her breath before looking back up at Clary. "I must go. The Dark Garrison needs me. Tell your sister to lay off the damn troops, would you?"

She vanished then, a dark purple dust left behind.

As soon as she left, Jace felt the weight of his sins from the past three hours crash upon him. "I'm sorry," he blurted. "I-I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You left me on the side of the highway, Jace. And that was before a Dark Fairy appeared," she whispered, sitting down on the couch. Jace realized he had hurt her more than he had made her angry.

"I know," he sighed. "You made me mad. I'm sorry."

She giggled then, her tears that had gathered in her eyes running down. "You might need anger management." She sobbed then, leaving Jace in a confusion of how she was feeling.

Snot bubbled at the edge of her nostril, making Jace swallow thickly. He had really upset her. He didn't understand how, but he did.

He walked slowly over to her then, sitting down on the next couch cushion. Jace pulled her small body to him, the figure impossibly light. "Clary…" he didn't have the words to make her feel any better, since it was his fault.

She sobbed harder, curling into his chest, and as he was about to give her the space he was sure she wanted, she murmured, "Don't leave me. Not again."

He didn't know what the _not again_ description meant, but at that moment, he didn't care. Jace clutched her closer to his warm body, running his fingers through her hair as she nuzzled into his hand. They melded together perfectly, her head right below his chest, their legs intertwining smoothly. He knew they had been in this position many times, it was too natural for them not to have been.

It must've been hours before she lifted her head from his chest, straddling him but not in a sexual way. "Do you know what it's like to have the person you love to not love you back? Do you know what it's like to be forced to marry someone, and because of that, it turns the one you love Dark?"

"No," he whispered. She shook her head.

"No you don't! I searched for centuries for you, and I find you to be a Dark Fairy, a cruel one who tortured me. We fall in love again, and your memories were taken. I find you now, a thousand years later, and you don't even know who I am! It's _awful_ , Jace, _awful_!"

In that moment, she disappeared. _You'll make her Dark if this continues_. What emotion was Clary feeling? Was it a sinful emotion, or was it just sadness? He couldn't make Clary turn Dark. It wasn't right, and he was sure she wouldn't appreciate it.

"Clary!" he called. "C'mon Clary!"

There was no reply. He did not see her, nor a sign of her. He scrubbed his hands down his face, wishing he could help.

But why should he? He had a perfectly normal life until she came along. He felt nothing for her, only pity. They might've been lovers once upon a time, but he had no memory of it. He could've gone his entire life without needing to know faeries existed. He would've died alone, but happy.

 _Why should you die alone,_ his subconscious whispered. _You can be in love_ and _happy._

But could he really? It seemed like for thousands of years, or so Clary said, they'd been pushed apart. Maybe they loved each other, but they just weren't meant to be.

 _You could at least get your memories back,_ his subconscious stated, _and, oh my God, you're insane because you're having a conversation with yourself._

Jace rose, entering the kitchen. His stomach rumbled.

 _71 B.C_ (Same time as last flashback)

He walked through the corridors with a sense of fascination. Clary supposed she had taken the beauty for granted, given Jace had never seen something so clean, only the horse stables.

They climbed glass staircases, Jace looking down with a stupefied expression. He had a small smile flitting across his lips as he watched maids flit to and fro. "Wow," he breathed. "It's so beautiful."

Clary giggled, making sure to go intentionally slower so he could take the aura of the Light castle in. This made her fall deeper in love with him, watching him noting how amazing other things were.

"Clarissa!" a voice shouted, her younger sister Kaelie. "Clarissa! We have an - Oh, gross!" She took in Jace's state with a look of disgust. Jace looked humiliated, gazing down at his bare feet.

"Kaelie!" Clary scolded.

Kaelie snorted, looking at Jace with a cocked eyebrow. "The commoner is not bowing. We should punish him."

Jace fell to the floor, his cheeks and neck burning from humiliation.

"Get up," Clary demanded. Jace rose quickly, his gaze still on the floor. "How are you not fallen?" She directed the question towards Kaelie.

"How am I not fallen?" she cackled. "How is this _filth_ not fallen? He needs to learn his place, dear sister! Commoners are not allowed in the castle, especially stable boys."

Clary shook her head, "C'mon, Jace." She grabbed his elbow, pulling him too quickly for him to take in anymore scenery. They walked through dozens of hallways, past doors with iron doorknobs. Only Dark Faeries could not touch iron. It was a means of protection.

They arrived at her door, the entire door lined with a sheen of iron, a thin sheet so the door was not impossibly heavy.

She pushed it open, shoving him inside before slamming the door closed and putting a wooden chair under the doorknob as to lock it.

"I'm terribly sorry about Kaelie," Clary apologized. "She treats all commoners like filth. It's disgusting, really."

"We _are_ filth, My Lady," he murmured. He had not met her eye since the encounter with Kaelie. Clary wasn't sure if he had even looked up.

She placed the back of her hand on his grimy cheek, running down in a soothing gesture. "No, you are not. You're a fairy, and I'm a fairy. We cannot help our bloodline."

He looked up at her, finally meeting her eyes. Clary felt her stomach erupt into butterflies. "You are too kind, My Lady."

She smiled. "I told you to call me Clary. Come, let me draw you a bath." His stomach growled at that moment, and she giggled as a blush ran across his cheeks. "And we shall also get you some food."

"I shouldn't," he sighed, looking away. "I can't extend your hospitality."

"Direct orders," she sang. He smiled, following her into the bathroom. She messed with the tap, and he watched in fascination as water filled the porcelain tub. "Make sure this water is to your liking."

Jace put his hand under, and a stream of mud ran off of it. "It is good," he smiled. When his hand returned to his side, she noticed how golden his skin tone was.

Clary waited for the tub to fill up before turning the water off. "I shall get you some clothes. Call me if you need anything."

She exited the bathroom, leaving him to his privacy. Clary walked towards her brother's room. She had one brother and two sisters. It was odd for the Queen to have a son, but he was her firstborn.

He was not in his room, so she grabbed white cotton pants and a green v-neck tunic, the color of a leaf. She joined this with a pair of brown loafers before leaving once again and going back to her room.

She entered the bathroom, not looking at Jace's nudity in a manner of politeness. Clary left the clothes on the sink and grabbed a towel to put on top of it.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"You're welcome," Clary replied lightly, not looking his way.

She sat on her lavender bed, thinking about her life. She wished it was Jace she was being forced to marry, because then it wouldn't be so bad. But, no, she was marrying the nearly corrupted Raphael, only for his jewels and riches so her sister Emily could roll around in it.

Her father, if he was still living, would've let Clary choose her husband. Her father always wanted her to be Queen, even if it meant she was not eternal. At least she would've been happy during her mortal years, he had said.

Clary felt awful for leading Jace on, but she could not help herself. When a fairy finds true love, it is nearly impossible to avoid their soulmate. She had been drawn to him after her father died, the mere age of twelve. She was now three hundred and forty seven. She had waited so long to talk to him, and now the opportunity was at her fingertips.

"Clary!" Jace called. "How do you drain the bathtub?"

She bit her lip to keep from giggling at his naivety. She entered the bathroom, her eyes widening in shock at the color of the water. It was a deep brown color, but Clary said nothing as she pulled the plug. She didn't look at Jace so he could maintain his privacy.

She exited quickly sitting once again on her bed. She looked at her clock. Clary was going to be late for lunch, but it would be okay. She was late often, and Jace had spent the past hour in the tub.

He walked out, shaking his hair. Without the dirt in it, though it was still wet, it was a golden blonde. She had originally thought he was a brunette. All of his skin was golden, shining brightly against the green of the shirt. His eyes were light and beautiful, and his jaw sharp. He was beautiful.

Clary rose, and she was quickly enveloped in a hug. She smelt her body wash on him apples. She released a sharp breath in shock.

"Thank you, Clary," he murmured. "You are the sweetest girl I have ever known."

When she took him down for lunch, her mother looked appalled, but invited him none the less. Her mother was kind, passed down to Clary as well. Kaelie drooled over her lunch as she stared at Jace.

The maids placed a chicken breast with a salad and a soup next to Jace. He stared at the rest of the table in bewilderment before taking a bite of food with a fork. Clary knew it was probably the first time he had to use manners, so he observed the royal family as he ate, trying to figure out how to properly eat.

As lunch was finished, he told Clary that he must return to his post.

This process continued for the next week, and each day he would clutch her in gratefulness and each day Kaelie would make a snide remark. The Seelie Queen would greet him lightly, and Jonathan - Clary's brother - would smile. Emily was on her mission to find her true love, so Clary knew nothing of her.

And each day, Clary would fall even more in love.

 **JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ**

 **It's sad, I know, I know, but so cute at the same time! I did update this a little bit early, but I was feeling extremely inspired, so here you go!**

 **So, what do you guys think? Tell me in a review!**

 **15 Reviews - One Day**

 **10 Reviews - Two Days**

 **5 Reviews - A week**

 **4 Reviews - Two weeks**

 **3 Reviews - One Month**

 **~B.D**


	8. Chapter 8

It was three days before Jace saw Clary again. She was in riding boots, her long hair drawn back into a ponytail. It tugged at forgotten memories. The visual slowly came along.

" _I told you to call me Clary," she said lightly. "Come let me draw you a bath-"_

"Jace!" a voice snapped him out of the memory. Clary was leaning over him, her face lit up with alarm. "Are you okay?"

Jace looked around, only to see he was lying on the floor. He wasn't there before, he noted. He sat up quickly, grabbing her cheeks between his hands. "You were _so_ beautiful," he murmured. "You were wearing this outfit, and your green eyes were bright. Your hair was in tight little spirals and it hung to your waist. I remember thinking you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. And then you offered me a bath."

Clary gasped, her dull green eyes - Jace hadn't noticed how dull they were until he saw how bright they used to be - lit up with excitement. "You remember?" she asked.

"Yeah," he muttered, confusion wrapping itself around his heart. He was thinking that, but he wasn't supposed to say it out loud. "Why did I say all that?"

She smiled wrapping her tiny arms around his waist. "You're honesty is coming back," she whispered. "Light Faeries have to tell the truth. It takes years to learn how to not blurt things out."

"Oh great," he grumbled.

She giggled, unwrapping her arms around his waist. She then proceeded to sit in his lap as if she were a small child, and putting her arms around his neck. "Do you remember everything?" she asked hopefully.

Jace didn't even have time to think before the answer came tumbling out of his mouth. "No."

"Oh," she said in a small voice. "I suppose it's for the best."

He felt something tug at him, emotions stirring in the pit of his stomach. It felt like he was developing a small crush for the tiny fairy.

Wait, no, another emotion hit him again. Holy shit, he felt like fangirling because she was in his lap. Was that _love_?

"I love you," he blurted. He hated this no filter thing. He hadn't even confirmed this with himself!

She lurched backwards, her expression suddenly upset. "No, you don't. That memory, it was you whenever you loved me. You don't actually love me in this self yet."

"Oh," he sighed in relief. It would've been hard if he was going insane. First he sees faeries, and then he falls in love with one in the matter of a week. It would be Romeo and Juliet crazy.

Suddenly, her head ducked down. It seemed like she was getting a message in the same way that Isabelle had gotten one. She murmured a reply. She looked up at him. He noticed her eyes had gone dull again. "My brother needs me," she stated. "Something about his wife being difficult."

"Oh," he frowned. "When you come back, could you possibly wear something that will remind me of a memory? Because you wore your riding clothes here and you were wearing riding clothes in my memory."

She smiled. "I'll see." Clary went close and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "I love you, Jace," she whispered.

He replied with nothing as she disappeared. There was an emptiness in the air after she had left, an absence of light and purity. He sighed, putting his head in his hands.

It was only then he realized that it was the first time one of them left without a negative emotion.

 _71 B.C (Same time as last flashback)_

It had been a week since she had last talked to her father. She felt awful because of this. She had been with Jace all week, not allowing her to think of her father during this time.

As she walked out, she was wearing a simple, white nightgown. It reached her feet with a v-neck line. It was silk, except for the sleeves which were clear lace. Her hair was hanging loosely, still damp from her bath.

"Father," she spoke in a soothing, but loud enough for someone to hear if they were on the ground. But no one would be outside at this hour. "I apologize for not speaking to you recently. I've been talking to the stable boy, Jace. Isn't that such a lovely name?

"Not only is his name lovely, but so is personality. He is so sweet, Father. He is kind and sees the beauty in even the simplest of things. I wish I could marry who I wished, because I love him. I've loved him since I was twelve. I don't think he feels the same though. Why should he? I'm just a snobby royal who showed him some hospitality. I wouldn't love me."

Tears had formed in the corner of her eyes. "Raphael came tonight. He tried to seduce me to sleep with him." Her voice cracked as she said this. "I think a Light Fairy is keeping him from turning because he is too corrupt to stay a Light Fairy.

"Jace wouldn't do that though. He would wait until our wedding night, even if it was not my wish to do so. He is the best Light Fairy I have ever known."

A tear fell down her cheek. "Why can't I marry him Father? Why are our rules so odd, so cruel? I should be able to marry who I want!"

 **Attempted Suicide (Trigger Warning)**

In a sudden thought of grief she wished suicide. It would be so much easier than living this life, married to a sadistic man she would never love. He would abuse her when they were married. What she had not told her father was that when she denied his sexual desires, he had slapped her across the face. It left her with a handprint. Jace would never love her, who would love a broken girl? So she began climbing the gate on the terrace, her wings folded around her torso so she could not fly.

"Goodbye, Father," she whispered. "I will see you in heaven."

Her legs bent, and she imagined being wrapped in Jace's arms, him kissing her cheek for she let him bathe yet again.

She jumped.

The air whistled around her, and her screams pierced the air. But she didn't regret it. It was too late to regret it. She would make contact with the ground, her frail bones crunching at collision, her organs turning to mush. Her wings would break.

Crickets rubbed their legs, the sound getting more intense as she neared the ground. Her blood would stain the bright green grass and flowers. Maybe Jace would find her dead body.

( **Trigger Over)**

She hit something, a warm something, hard. They released an _oof!_ as they collided with the ground. Pain lanced through her body and she cried out.

Hot anger ran through Clary's body. Someone had stopped her from her final happiness, from seeing her father again. She opened her eyes to see the unwanted savior.

Jace.

Her anger depleted at the sight of his face. He was looking at her with sadness, tears forming in his eyes. "Clary," he croaked. "Why would you do that?"

A sob racked out of her throat. "Why would you save me?" she cried. "I _want_ to die, Jace. I don't want to live the rest of my life miserable."

"I saved you because I love you, Clary," he whispered. "You're so beautiful, and so kind. I've loved you since we were both twelve. You don't _have_ to be miserable, because you have _me_. I love you, Clary. I've loved you for three hundred and thirty five years, and that's not going to stop because your betrothed."

The words sparked her saddened heart, bringing hope into her mind. There _was_ a possibility that they _could_ be in love forever. They could be happy, with no one in their way.

"We can run," she murmured. "We can have twenty five kids and a nice log cabin in the woods. You don't have to be a stable boy. I don't have to be betrothed. We can just be _us_."

"No," he breathed. "No, Clary. Running doesn't solve anything. Everything comes back sooner or later."

"Can't we just be _happy_?" she asked, running her fingertips across her cheeks. "We deserve to be happy."

"We _can_ be happy," he whispered, wiping tears away from her cheeks. "We _can._ We can make this work. I promise."

"You promise?"

"I promise, baby," he replied.

She leaned down, tentatively touching her lips to his. Electricity exploding through her veins, heating her entire body. She felt _so_ dizzy, magically dizzy. His tongue slipped between her teeth, and suddenly it wasn't innocent and sweet. It was rough, and hard, and beautiful. Jace flipped them over, her body under his, running his hands up and down her lace covered arms.

She pulled away for breath, and he kissed down her neck. She arched her back into his kiss, her eyes closed. She knew if she opened them, the night sky and stars would be swirling around in beautiful cycles. He sucked on the skin by her collarbone and she cried out, tugging on little tuffs of his golden hair. He growled, and sucked harder before, inspired by her sounds of bliss. She was breathing impossibly hard as his mouth left her neck. She opened her eyes to see him looking at the area he sucked with a proud smirk.

"You're mine," he rumbled before capturing her lips again.

They stayed like this for hours, switching positions, but still kissing. It never went beyond kissing, but it never got less heated.

When dawn broke, he left three small, delicate kisses on her lips before climbing off of her. "I must go to my post," he breathed. His hair was ridiculously tousled from her tugging, and she ran a hand through it in order to calm the wild tendrils. His lips were bright red, bruised in some places, and his eyes beautifully wild. He stood, and she did as well. He ran a hand lightly down her cheek, leaving a small kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she murmured, giving him a tight hug before he smiled and gave her a wave, with one last glance down at her collarbone.

She raced upstairs, wishing to see why he was so obsessed with her collarbone. She entered her bathroom quickly, pulling her nightgown down to reveal a dark purple bruise. _Lovebite,_ her mind reminded her. _He marked you_.

 _You're mine_.

 **JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ**

 **Dumps bucket of cold water on head.**

 **Okay, so that was my first hardcore makeout scene, and I'd say it went pretty well.**

 **So what did you guys think of the suicide attempt? I personally thought it was OOC, but it was needed. Plus, everybody's a little OOC. What do you think of Jace? He got really outgoing in this chapter, didn't he? He'll get more into his character from the series, because he's getting** _ **much**_ **more comfortable around Clary (obviously) and he'll drop some cocky comments every now and then. But he'll still be sweet, because who doesn't love fluff?**

 **15 Reviews - One Day**

 **10 Reviews - Two Days**

 **5 Reviews - A week**

 **4 Reviews - Two weeks**

 **3 Reviews - One Month**


	9. Chapter 9

**Should I change the rating on this? Tell me in a review, and for further info, see the bottom.**

A figure dropped into Jace's view, a vision of fire as it cascaded through the air. It hit the ground with a pained grunt.

Jace rose from his position at his desk after the blinding light fled. The fire was Clary's hair, and the noise of pain came from her throat.

"Clary?" he asked, panicked.

His panic was acceptable, as her side was bleeding unmercifully. Crimson stained her white dress, and the blemish only spreading too quickly. Her face was scrunched up in pain, the rest of her body terribly pale. Her breathing was shallow.

"Jace," she groaned, clutching her side. Her fingers were coated with liquid red, the veins on her wrist a dark purple from strained blood trying to go through.

Jace tore off his button down shirt, not even noticing as buttons flew across the room with _ping_ s! He was breathing rapidly, pressing the shirt against her wound. She coughed, blood dripping onto her chin.

His hand, the one that wasn't applying pressure, reached for his phone in his back pocket. He called the known number quickly, not caring that calling his assistant on his personal phone was inappropriate.

"Hello?" Aline's voice flooded the phone.

"Aline, I need a first aid kit stat, leave it outside the door," he breathed, his eyes wide with panic.

"Are you okay, Mr-" she began, but Jace cut her off quickly.

"Hurry the hell up, Aline!" He hung up, dropping the phone.

Clary whimpered, reaching for his hand and clutching it close to her chest. "Kiss me," she breathed, more blood dripping down his chin at the command.

"No," Jace said, knowing it would be her dying wish. "Clary, you're not dying, understand?"

She shook her head weakly, "No Jace, it will-" she hacked up more blood, curling in on herself.

The knock came to the door, and Jace released Clary's hand. "Hold this to your wound," he demanded, moving her hand to the now red shirt.

He raced to the door, opening it with a panic. He opened it, grabbing a needle and thread before sliding once again next to Clary.

Jace's hands trembled as he lifted her stained dress to reveal her stomach, not daring to look down at the underwear she bestowed.

"Jace," she growled. "There is not enough damn time, kiss me!"

Jace shook his head in bewilderment at her request before she used her last bit of strength to yank his head down. Their lips met, hers terribly cold. A volt of electricity ran through his body, and he shuddered at the intensity. She shoved him away, letting out a loud scream, loud enough to make Jace hold his ears in pain. Her back arched, and a light worse than when Clary appeared hit, forcing Jace to close his eyes in pain.

The light slowly faded and Jace opened his eyes to see Clary breathing hard. He felt energy deplete from him, leaving him weak and barely able to keep his eyes open.

She sat up, taking his hands and pulling him up with her. "I was trying to say, you oaf, that kissing your true love heals Light Faeries. With some energy taken away, of course, but after a short nap you should be good."

He only groaned in response.

She giggled, kissing his cheek before assisting him to the floor. He felt his eyes flutter close with exhaustion. She began humming, a sweet sound into his ears. It was familiar, some how, but he did not remember where he had heard it. Fingertips brushed down his back, pushing him almost to the edge of sleepy oblivion. Lips touched his temple in a soothing manner, and the singing was interrupted. "Goodnight, my love," a soft voice whispered, and he escaped from the world.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

He woke up, shaking. He couldn't recall his dream, but he did process the redhead looking down at him. She had a small smile on her face as he lifted himself from the floor.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Clary said brightly. She had changed clothes, he had noticed. She now wore a sleeveless, elegant pink dress with a sweetheart neckline. "You were asleep for about three days. Your assistants tried to come in, but I mimicked your voice."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. _Three days?_ Well, she did drain him of almost all his energy. _Mimic my voice?_ He had no answer for this. "Thanks," he replied gruffly, sitting up. The visions of the days before flashed in his mind, her horrifically bloody dress, the crimson hands clutching his own. He needed to know why someone would try to hurt _his_ girl so badly. _His girl?_ "So, you want to tell me why you were bleeding so terribly?"

She looked down at her hands, her eyes clenching shut as if trying to repress the memory. But she spoke anyways. _Light faeries have to tell the truth._ "My husband," Jace inhaled sharply, stunned that she was in love with him, but already wed. _The two other princesses are forced into marriage._ "His name is Raphael. He's...abusive."

"Clary…" Jace whispered, brushing a hand across her cheek. Who could hurt such an innocent, but broken spirit? Maybe her husband was the reason why she was so broken. She shook her head with a sigh.

"No, no," she replied, "You saved my life, I owe this to you." She took in a deep breath, continuing her tale. "I went to talk to Jonathan, my brother, about finding his wife, then I told him I found you, and Raphael eavesdropped. He didn't even know I was in love with another man, much less looking for you. So, he claimed he didn't want an unfaithful wife and stabbed me before I could disappear."

"Was this the first time?" he asked, watching her trembling figure as she sat across the floor from him. He knew there was a perfectly fine couch right there, but he didn't want to interrupt their moment.

She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. She wiped them away furiously. He crawled over to her, gathering her up in his arms. He was aware his chest was bare, and her rapid breathing against his neck made him frightened for her wellbeing. "No," she said, her voice cracking, "He-"

"Shh," Jace murmured, whispering into her ear. "I will find him and kill him, Clary." He didn't know where this came from, this overwhelming sense to protect her, but he kind of liked it. He felt as if it was right to be overbearing. Besides, Raphael tried to kill someone for being in love, didn't that deserve death?

She smiled against his shoulder. "I love you," she whispered, clutching his bare chest tightly.

"I-I think I'm starting to see why I fell in love with you," he admitted softly. Perhaps it was her tinkling laugh. Maybe it was the way she was so confident in her feelings. Possibly her beautiful green eyes that seemed to know so much about him. Her willingness to protect him from his own memories, as if she were the one who needed protecting. But he knew as she laid dying in his arms; her bleeding stomach; bloody hands clutching his own; his desperate attempts to save her with just needle and thread; the way her cold lips felt against his; her beautiful singing in a foreign language that he wasn't insane for falling in love with the delicate fairy.

But she said nothing, only clutching him closer.

 _Once Upon a Time (72 B.C - a year later)_

"Your fiance is coming soon," Clary's mother stated, running a pale hand down Clary's cheek. The Seelie Queen was an auburn haired lady with glowing blue eyes, the blue occupying the entirety of her eye, leaving no whites nor pupils. They spoke of power and visions. "You must get ready, Clarissa."

Clary's gut clenched in fear. The last time Raphael visited, Clary was left with a spattering of painful bruises down her spinal cord and stomach. Jace was the only one who noticed, her riding tunic revealing her stomach as she rose onto her horse. He had swallowed thickly, his eyes narrowing in anger, but saying nothing. He knew there was nothing a stable boy could do.

"Yes, Mother," Clary murmured, turning around and heading back to her room.

She was stopped quickly. "Clarissa!" her mother called, racing towards her. Her mother ran her fingertips against Clary's cheek in a soothing manner. She leaned in close, "I know of your interactions with the stable boy," she murmured. Clary's eyes widened, expecting her mother to chide her and then tell Raphael. "You must be more careful." Clary breathed out in relief, grateful her mother wasn't going to snitch on her to her fiance.

"Of course," Clary stated loudly, curtseying respectfully, as if she was following orders. The Seelie Queen smiled bitterly, turning away and heading back down.

Clary quickly raced to her room, throwing on a formal dress and leaving her feet barefoot. She did not take note of what she was wearing, only hoping it would be satisfying enough for Raphael.

She sat on her window seat, gazing out the window towards the stables. Jace was sweeping hay, his back no longer golden, but dark brown with dirt. Clary had not been able to assist him in bathing recently, Raphael making too many surprise visits for her to risk bringing him to her home.

In fact, Clary hadn't seen much of Jace at all recently, too busy preparing for her wedding. A fairy princess wedding took years to plan, but Raphael wanted it as soon as possible. Clary suspected he wanted to sexually abuse her as well.

Sometimes, she wished Jace wasn't there to stop her suicide. Sure, she had been happier since the fateful day, Jace assisting more in that than he knew. But, she wasn't _happy_. She wanted to flaunt her relationship to her sisters, to kick Raphael in his own ass for once, but it was all too impossible. She was stuck being miserable for the rest of her days. She would be nothing more than a slave to her husband, and Jace would soon be left behind when she moved into Raphael's home. Her happier self was only temporary.

When she told Jace of her troubles, he would avoid the topic. She knew him well enough to know that this meant he thought the same. But he would never tell her, knowing it would drive her to insanity, because without happiness there was only sadness, and with nothing but sadness came insanity.

"Clarissa!" Her brother's voice shouted through the door. "Your fiance is here."

Clary breathed in sharply. She mustn't keep him waiting. That's what made him angry last time. So she raced down the stairs, her eyes widening when she saw him with an impatient expression. _Oh, no_ , she thought, _this shall be worse than last time_.

Raphael was admittedly handsome, in a too clean kind of way. Jace was rugged and he often had a very attractive stubble. Raphael was clean shaven, with tan skin. His dark brown eyes were wide and innocent looking, but Clary knew better than to fall for the act. Dark brown curly hair, or what would've been curly hair had his hair been longer, sat on top of his head. His back was stick straight, his hands clasped in front of him. His stance was too tight looking.

"Ah, Clarissa, how rude of you to keep me waiting," he said it in a teasing tone, but Clary could hear the threat laced in the words. It took all of her might not to quiver under his intense gaze and run away screaming.

Instead, she smiled sweetly, "I'm sorry," she apologized. She was sincere, she was terribly sorry, and knew she would be even more sorry when his fist collided with her stomach and his boots with her back.

"Have you any more ideas for our wedding?" he asked. "I would like to see them."

How he was able to lie, Clary had no idea. He didn't want to see her drawings, he wanted to throw her across the room and smash her head into the glass mirror.

"Of course," she said. "Follow me." _Please don't,_ her mind begged _, say you forgot something and you must go back to your home. Leave! Leave, Raphael!_

Instead, his footsteps followed her up the glass stairs. Jace would've been admiring the bustle of life below his feet, while Raphael pushed on her back, making her almost stumble. His boots colliding with the stairs made heavy noises and she tensed with each step she made.

She pushed her door open hopelessly, tears already welling up in her eyes. Pain, she hated pain. And it was all that was going to come for the rest of her days, an eternity.

Before she could even turn around, he swept her feet out from under her. She fell to the floor with a thud, her head hitting the ground last. She wished it hadn't. She could've passed out.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, lifting her hands to defend her face.

"For what?" he asked, brings his boot down on her stomach. She wanted to make a scream of pain, but the air was knocked out of her lungs. "Being late or forgetting riding clothes?"

Her eyes widened. She had forgotten, her worst mistake. " _We're going riding next time I come, be ready so we may leave immediately,"_ he had commanded. A tear leaked down her cheek as he brought his fist down without mercy onto her breast. Her back arched in pain, and a whimper escaped her mouth.

"Get _ready_ ," he whispered menacingly. "Now." He kicked her once more in the back before leaving the room.

She sniffled as he left, but knew if he told her now, then that meant _now._ Clary rushed to her wardrobe, tears leaking onto her cheeks. It definitely wasn't her worst punishment, but she knew this would be the rest of her life.

 _Jace would never do this to me_ , she thought to herself. _Jace loves me. We can still run._

She changed quickly, wiping the tears from her eyes furiously as she slipped on her worn out boots. She'd been riding much more, especially since Jace was stable boy.

"I can do this," she murmured, placing her hand on the door before flinging it open. Raphael leaned against the door, an infuriating smirk upon his lips. "I suppose that was fast enough," he scoffed. "Let's go."

They were on the grass quickly, her mind barely processing as Raphael zapped them from one place to another. She breathed out sharply. She had not mastered the skill of teleporting yet. That took thousands of years.

He dragged her towards the stables, the dragging discreet enough to make it look as if they were happy. They arrived there, Jace scooping up horse poop. He was shirtless, the summer sun must've been beating down on him. Raphael pulled a horse whip out of his belt, cracking him across the back. Clary's eyes widened in shock, trying her hardest to not cry out when Jace did.

A long gash stood out against Jace's back then, and he stood up, dropping his scoop to the ground. He turned slowly.

"Slave," Raphael snarled, "Get my fiance her horse, while I get mine. If she acts up, punch her in her stomach." Clary almost inhaled sharply when the image was put in her head. The thought of Jace punching her made her wince. "I'll be back."

When Raphael was out of earshot, Clary leaned forward, placing a hand on his now bleeding back. "Are you okay?" she asked. She felt terrible for him. Raphael had never done something so terrible to her, using a horse whip. She'd never felt the crack of a whip, but it was obvious that Jace had before. _The poor man_ , she thought.

"I'll need you to make that better later," he wheezed. "But I'll be fine for now." He was referring to her kissing him, giving over some of her energy.

"Okay," she said. Raphael would be back quickly, she knew. The man took no appreciation of nature, only passing by life as if he had no time for anything except abusing others.

She dropped her hand at the thought, and Jace turned around to face her. He smiled weakly. "Does he do that to you?"

"No," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, Jace." He nodded, his eyes flitting to the ground. It was a sign of submission. Raphael must be returning. Clary turned, leaving Jace to go get her horse. It was a white horse, beautiful in every manner. Jace took great care of her horse, making sure it was brushed daily and fed enough to make it happy and strong but not so much to make it fat. Her name was Vanilla.

"Your horse, My Lady," Jace said, his head still bowed in submission. When she grabbed the reins though, his hand intentionally brushed hers. Electricity ran through her veins, nervousness that Raphael had seen as well as love for him comforting her in the simplest of ways.

"Let's go!" Raphael snarled. "I did not order for her to be on her horse, but that's common sense, isn't it stable boy?" Another crack hit Jace's back, and Clary closed her eyes. She heard the leather hit flesh many more times, heard the cry of defeat escape through the air from Jace's lips. _Ten, eleven, twelve._ After the fifteenth, and surely enough soon to be the sixteenth, Clary cried out, "Stop!"

It was eerily silent except for the sounds of weeping escaping Jace's lips. Clary could not find it in herself to call him weak for crying. He deserved to cry after the overwhelming feelings of pain he must've been feeling.

Clary opened her eyes to see Raphael standing in front of her with a glower so menacing that she gulped loudly. "Excuse me?" he laughed. "You don't tell _me_ what to do."

"I am your princess," Clary reminded him. "You take your orders from _me_."

He roared in laughter, his hands grasping his knees as he gasped from the hilarity of nothing. Then he straightened up. "Is that what you expected, Clarissa? Did you want me to laugh?" His hand cracked across her cheek. "Because it's not funny!" The slap had made her tumble to the ground, a meaningless heap next to Jace. Her pain from her previous abuse came back to her in sevenfold. A single slash with the whip hit against her back and she screamed. Tears bubbled in her eyes. A pain she couldn't describe raced through her veins, making her vision tinted with red. It _hurt._ She couldn't move, her limbs numb. She wished to curl into a ball, forget her life.

"Remember this, Clarissa," Raphael hissed. Her mind barely comprehended this through the waves of pain. "I _own_ you. _You_ are my slave. _You_ aren't a princess, you're a piece of _filth_ , worse than this stable boy. So, the next time you fight me, you will do your best to remember this. Goodbye, Clarissa. You disgust me, too much for me to look at you."

A snap of fingers, and a violent wind hit her. She knew Raphael was gone.

Jace was whimpering next to her, and she was sure she was worse. She felt as if blood were pouring out of her, leaving her lightheaded. She was trembling, wondering if death was worse than this. It couldn't have been.

It was minutes, hours, days maybe before Jace crawled next to her. "Clary," he whispered. "Oh, Clary." He drew her up in his arms, coddling her even though he must of hurt so much more. "Baby," he murmured, "Look at me." His fingers touched gently at her chin, trying to make her head lift up. She was a deadweight in his arms, not having moved from her ball she wrapped herself in.

 _Look at me, look at me, look at me_ , it repeated in her mind before she finally looked up at him, her coppery eyelashes wet, and the whites of her eyes tinted green.

"There they are," he whispered, "Those pretty green eyes." He ran his fingers through her hair, smoothing it back away from her clammy forehead. He tentatively touched his lips to hers, and a blast of white light shuddered the barn.

The white faded, and he leaned back. He felt relieved, the sixteen scars on his back healed. Clary, however, still shook like a leaf. He lifted her tunic, the whip mark gone. His poor, innocent fairy was traumatized.

"I'm a slave, Jace," she sobbed.

"You are not," he corrected her. "You are a princess, a beautiful princess. Not just because you were born that way, but because you are kind and forgiving and beautiful. And one day, we will inflict the same amount of pain on him. I promise."

"Promise?" she whispered.

"Promise."

 **JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ**

 **Well, that was depressing.**

 **Okay, do you think the rating should change because of all the dark stuff? I personally think this is getting a little too dark for a T, don't you think? Abuse and suicide in two chapters? I don't think it's lightening up much after this either. Tell me in a review.**

 **Hey, for those of you who need a beta, remember that ICanExplain can always unofficially beta for you!**

 **What do you think of Raphael? He's a dick, which is sad because I actually kind of liked him in the books but didn't want to do a cliche Sebastian.**

 **15 Reviews - One Day**

 **10 Reviews - Two Days**

 **5 Reviews - A week**

 **4 Reviews - Two weeks**

 **3 Reviews - One Month**


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you eat?" Jace called, knowing Clary was in the bathroom, doing whatever faeries had to do when they peed. It was a disturbing thought. He ignored that part of his head that was permanently rooming in the gutter, and shuffled through the cabinet. He was positive he didn't have fairy food. Well, at least he assumed he didn't. Perhaps faeries only ate fruit, or maybe vegetables. It seemed innocent enough.

"The souls of innocent virgins," Jace recognized the voice as Isabelle's. Jace whirled around, his mouth slack in surprise. He was surprised for two reasons, the first being her comment, the second being her sudden appearance. Clary and him had been alone for two days now, and she would leave to eat, only to return minutes later. He hadn't had any contact with the outside world. "Light faeries compensate for criminals though. Pansies."

Jace swallowed thickly, looking at Isabelle's proud smirk. Her arm was wrapped in gauze, and he noticed that she was disturbingly missing half a finger. It seemed to be healing itself though, he recognized the nail being too far low. "Ah," he squeaked. "We're fresh out of criminals."

Clary walked in, wiping her hands on her dress. She rolled her eyes at Isabelle. "She's merely kidding, Jace. We eat the same things as humans."

"Does it have to be organic?" he questioned, looking at his healthy stock of cereal, chips, bread, and soda.

"Preferably," she replied. "Unless you want me to have serious indigestion.

Jace sighed, setting his head against the door of the wooden cupboard. Being a CEO, he often had enough money to eat out every night. Clary, however, had said she wanted to have a two sided conversation. He couldn't talk without looking insane. "Time for a trip to the grocery."

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

"What the hell is _Smart Chicken_?" Isabelle questioned, picking up the raw chicken. "Is there such thing as a stupid chicken, or for that matter, an intelligent chicken? It seems theoretically possible, but theories are bullshit. It doesn't even look like a freaking chicken either. It doesn't move, it doesn't have wings. It's pink, and looks squishy. It looks dangerous."

Jace grit his teeth in frustration. Isabelle had made side notes on almost everything in the store, saying _Lay's_ definitely wouldn't get people laid, and that a _Sprite_ was a type of creature, and liquid was definitely not a creature. It took everything he had in him not to scream _shut up!_

"I think they're saying that their chicken is a smart choice to make. However, it seems to be the most expensive thing here," Clary replied. "That is not smart for a person's bank account. Besides, Iz, that's what the meat of a chicken looks like."

Jace picked up the _Smart Chicken_ and threw it into his cart with frustration. The two girls were quickly wearing on his nerves, and so far he only had apples, mangoes, tomatoes, spinach, ham, cheese, and chicken in his basket. Isabelle's comments about _Sprite_ and _Lay's_ had disgusted him too much for him to invest in the products.

He breezed passed the hamburger meat before Isabelle could say anything about cows definitely not being curly.

"Can we go?" Clary whined, "It's been thirty minutes of walking around!"

Jace felt tempted to pound his face against the shelves multiple times.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

He threw the groceries on the counter with exasperation. Isabelle had flitted off when he started yelling about how annoying they both been in his car. Clary looked at him with wide doe eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jace," she murmured. She placed a pale white hand on his bicep, her thumb moving in small circles. "We didn't mean to anger you."

Jace shook her hand off, moving silently to the cupboard to grab bread. He was determined to make her angry for making him annoyed, and if that meant childishly ignoring her, so be it.

He smeared the mustard on the bread frustratedly, his movements swift and ungraceful. He slapped cheese and ham on the bottom bread, forcing a top layer of bread to cover the cheese. He cut the apple rigidly, his teeth gritted. After that experience, he needed to be alone.

He pushed the plate towards Clary. She looked at him, biting her lip. Her expression was guilty, her hands fiddling with one another. She took the sandwich with a grateful thank you. He shook his head, storming out of the kitchen. He was too frustrated to eat.

Jace sat down in his computer chair. Perhaps now was the time to read about Dark Faeries.

 _If I were to ever put the fae into a box, it would be under the Dark category. The Light Faeries are too cheerful while the Dark show true emotions. Pain, grief, cruelty, greed, lust, sloth, etc. I personally enjoy the stories of Dark Faeries and their mischief._

 _Dark Faeries are the creators are sin. Now, with the Light Faeries section, I had said that some legends say they were the humankind that never sinned. And then I said that this was physically impossible. This is why._

 _See, logically, it seems likely. But, that's if we_ don't _take the Dark Faeries into the story. So the Light Faeries don't sin - I disagree with that, too. But humans and Dark Faeries do sin. So what's the difference between a human and a Dark Fairy? A human murders, steals, commits adultery. So does a Dark Fairy! So what made a Dark Fairy, and what makes a human?_

 _Okay, Light Faeries return memories. Who takes them? The Dark Faeries. Being turned to human would be the worst, really. We're naive, we don't have powers, we argue, we don't have common goals. We have poverty and wars. Now, given this, the Dark Faeries also have wars, but there is no poverty. Their goal is to take over the land completely, so they stand together. Being human would be the worst punishment. A Dark Fairy would be a Light Fairy that committed too many wrongs, to where they can't turn back._

 _So what about the good humans? The ones that don't murder, don't steal, and are completely faithful? They would be the Light Faeries whose memories were forgotten during the wars._

 _Now that we've sorted out how to turn into a Dark Fairy and human, let's discuss what the faeries' powers are._

 _They can remove memories, obviously, turning faeries into humans. They can also give memories back. They teleport, and body parts regenerate. They make humans and Light Faeries feel darker, sin more. So, they're pretty cool._

 _That's faeries in a nutshell!_

Jace sat back with a long exhale. His head throbbed from the intake of information.

"You could've just asked me," Clary's voice said from behind him. Her tiny body was leaning over, squinting at the computer screen. Her body heat transferred to him by the closeness of her body.

Jace said nothing, his childish game of not responding continuing.

"Do you not trust me?" she asked. The question hit a little close to home. "You lied to me about having a fiance, you didn't believe I was real, you don't trust me when I say you don't want to know your past."

Jace said nothing once more, only pushing back his chair and walking away.

"Jace!" she called angrily. "You are such an asshole!"

He only smirked, knowing his silent treatment was finally getting her.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJC

Jace had cooked a proud dinner of pasta fagioli. It was one of his first homemade meals, and he had to admit, it tasted pretty damn good.

Clary picked at it, a soft frown wrinkling her face. She would pick up a spoonful, bring it to her face to smell it, then drop it back into the bowl.

Meanwhile, Jace was on his third bowl.

On his way back from placing his dish in the sink, Clary let out a long sigh. She pushed her bowl away, looking in Jace's eye. He sat down, placing his elbows on the table and propping himself up on his clasped hands.

"You're being extremely childish," she stated, leaning back in the wooden chair. "It's annoying." Jace said nothing and she rolled her eyes after a duration of five minutes. "Oh, right. You won't talk to me! Because apparently a genuine apology isn't enough. It was six hours ago, Jace. You're ridiculous."

She shoved her chair back, stomping out of the room. A door slammed in the distance, presumably the room Jace had given her last night. He pushed aside the guilt, determined to continue his game.

If he knew anything about himself, it was that he could hold a grudge.

He sighed, opening the dishwasher and placing both his and Clary's dishes in and leaving. It was only seven, but from the intake of information and the annoyance of the two girls, he was exhausted.

He took a quick shower, not bothering to wash his hair. He threw on clothes, not caring enough to see what they were. His mind later registered it was a matching set of pajamas for the winter season.

His body slammed against the bed, making the headboard creak and bump against the wall. He rubbed his hands across his face.

Jace was determined to have his memories back. After the article, it made the human world seem insignificant and pathetic. He didn't _want_ that. He wanted powers and green pastures. He wanted to see the world like Clary did.

For that, he knew he had to have a Dark Fairy assist him. Clary had told him, the information he trusted the most. _She won't help you to the Faerie Realms though_.

Jace sighed, tossing over, bringing the sheets up to his neck. Even in a long-sleeved t-shirt and pajama pants, he still felt terribly cold. The fan was off, the room a comfortable seventy-five degrees, but something was missing.

 _Clary_.

The door creaked open. He peered at the clock. He'd been thinking about how to convince Clary to the Faerie Realms for over an hour. It was now ten o'clock and he had a meeting at six in the morning. He needed his sleep.

As footsteps came closer, Jace closed his eyes, and made his breathing more regular.

A figure pulled the bed down as it sat at the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, Jace," Clary murmured. "I'm not used to being the guest to you. You were always one to me, you know. You were a stable boy, a dirty one at that. And I-God, I'm so stupid. I'm talking to someone sleeping." She sighed, laying down. Jace felt heat transfer to him, instantly warming his cold bones. Her slender arms wrapped around his waist, her hot breath fanning against his neck. "Goodnight, Jace," she murmured.

And his eyes slipped closed, a lullaby not needed to put him to sleep this time.

His dream was vivid, terribly vivid.

" _Can we run, Jace?" Clary asked. Her breath fanned across his face, her minty breath cascading his face. "Now is the perfect time. Raphael is gone for the month and my sisters are both gone."_

 _She was straddling him, her tiny body only wearing two pieces of undergarments. Her wedding was in less than two months, and she claimed she wanted to completely love him before they lost each other forever. He was completely stripped, but she didn't seem to be looking at his toned body, but his face._

" _Clary,_ no _," he murmured. "Raphael will always find us. Always. Don't you understand that. I love you, and I want you happy, but what you're asking for is impossible."_

" _If you love me, why don't you want me happy?" she asked, her voice cracking. "I'll never be happy, never. Not unless I'm with you."_

 _Tears slipped down her cheeks. His heart clenched in guilt, his padded fingers reaching up to stroke her cheeks and wipe the tears away. "I_ do _want you to be happy. And in the end, we'll both find a way to be happy, together. But we can't be happy forever if we run. It will only be temporary."_

 _And so they kissed, swallowing the sadness. And when the pain came, her virginity taken, he kissed away the tears. And the misery was forgotten momentarily, a beautiful feeling of pleasure._

 _When it was finished, they laid side by side, her head cradled by his bare chest. His hand skimmed up and down her side, making circles on her slim hipbone._

" _You're beautiful, Clarissa," he murmured. "Absolutely beautiful."_

 _She didn't reply, only taking a hand and clasping in her own._

Jace woke up, a thin layer of sweat coating his body.

"Jace?" Clary asked, her hand smoothing over his forehead. "What did you dream?"

"We-we." Jace swallowed. "We had sex?"

Clary's cheeks rose into flames, a nervous giggle escaping her throat. Jace's own cheeks were blushing. "Uh, yeah," she stuttered. "I mean, it was more of _making love_ , but I guess a vulgar-"

Jace recovered quickly, "You want to go again?" he wiggled his eyebrows, and she smacked his chest.

"Shut up, Jace," she muttered.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

 **Hey guys!**

 **So, I didn't update because the fact that I had a summer reading project (that's worth three hundred points) that really needed to be done, considering it has to be turned in in, oh, eh, three days, and I have to write twenty-four pages of information about 1984? I love you guys and all, but priorities.**

 **Okay, filler, but whatever. Next chapter is going to get...interesting, and I figured you needed to have a lighter chapter. With some dirty-minded stuff ;)**

 **10 Reviews: Four Days (Hello, summer project, my name is procrastination!)**

 **5 Reviews: A week**

 **4 Reviews: Two weeks**

 **3: Three Weeks**

 **2: a month**


	11. Chapter 11

Clary frowned at Isabelle. Jace had left to go to work hours before, and Isabelle had thought it was the perfect time to drop by and tell Clary what she was doing wrong with her life.

"Clary, you _have_ to take him," Isabelle sighed. "He's getting his memories back, and soon enough, he'll remember himself as a Dark Faerie, and he won't know why, only that it was your fault. He needs to know what happened."

"Why don't you take him then?" Clary asked sharply. "I don't want him to have his memories back. He'll either feel terrible, or he'll go back to the way he was. I don't want that, Iz."

Isabelle wrapped her pale hand around Clary's. "Clarissa," she breathed. "You can't prevent this. It takes _decades_ to travel across the Light to the Dark Realm. He will die soon, he might have another sixty years at most. He'll be ninety years old trying to fight his way through the Darkness. You'll be alone with Raphael."

Clary pulled her hand away. She knew Isabelle was right. They had maybe three weeks to decide before Jace would die on the mission. Jace being twenty-eight only had so long to travel through the Realms. It was millions of miles long, no teleportation allowed.

"I know," Clary sighed, raking a hand through her hair. Her hand was covered in thin scars, and she knew her back from whip marks was much worse. After Raphael had found out about her low pain tolerance to whips, it was all he used on her, sometimes kicking her right where the bleeding scar was left.

"So are you going to take him?" Isabelle asked. "I couldn't care less, but it's important to know what your decision is."

Clary bit her lip. A human had never gone through the Darkness before, and it could kill him. But he wanted it, and she was selfish enough to wish for him to remember their love. He would die anyways, and sixty years was nothing compared to the millions of years a fairy lived.

"Give me a week," Clary murmured.

 _Once Upon a Time (73 B.C)_

Jace watched as faeries flitted into the castle, giggling with glee. He must've taken hundreds of horses into stalls, some large and dangerous, others small and sweet. A sadness was buried deep inside himself.

It was the day of Clary's wedding.

Now, she was not only going to be physically and mentally abused, but sexually as well. Their marriage would consummated tonight, and Raphael would find out she was no longer a virgin. The thought sent chills down Jace's spine.

"Are you all right?"

The voice stunned Jace. It was the Seelie Queen. He had presumed she would never speak to someone as low class as him, especially on the day of her daughter's wedding.

"Tired," Jace replied, "My lady."

"Yes," the Queen said, "and there are other things as well." Another villager handed a horse to Jace, and the Queen walked beside him as they went to go put the horse in a different stable. This one was full.

This stable was more worn, the paint peeling, and wood chipped. Clary had said it was her favorite, because it was original, and old, and beautiful.

Jace put the horse in, slamming the wood door shut. The horse let out a grunt, shaking its head. Jace grinned softly at its antics.

The Queen put a hand on his shoulder, and he turned. Her eyes looked upon him with pity. "You are in love with my daughter," she sighed.

Jace stumbled backwards, almost tripping over a bucket filled with water. "I-I can explain."

"There is no need," the Queen replied waving a hand. "Both of my sisters fell in love. I came to offer my condolences."

Jace swallowed thickly. He hated the word condolences. It made it seem as if Clary was dead. Jace supposed she was, because without love and without happiness, what is life? Depression?

Jace looked down. "She's not dead," he replied.

"No," The Queen replied. "But you nearly are." Jace looked up in confusion. Faeries didn't die unless they were attacked. Instead, the pad of her thumb swiped under his eye. "You have bags and blue colors, Stable Boy. You've turned lanky, my son's clothes don't fit anymore. You haven't talked to my daughter in two weeks. She's distressed."

"It is safer that way," he replied. "Her husband is abusive." He shivered as he said so. Clary was innocent and beautiful. She was a flame, wild, but keeping others warm and comforted at the same time. She was too kind to spend the rest of her days imprisoned by her husband.

The Queen sighed, drawing her thumb away. She sat on a stack of hay. Her hair was similar to Clary's, a red color, but instead of a mixture of orange and red, the Queen's was auburn. "I know," she whispered. "Kaelie, my other daughter whom you have met, does not like Clarissa. My lost husband always prefered Clarissa as his favorite daughter, and it made Kaelie terribly jealous. When you are forced to marry, the other sister forced to marry chooses the marriage. Raphael was Kaelie's revenge."

Jace felt hatred swelling in his heart, a pit of anger burning his stomach, his blood rushing through his veins fast, so terribly fast. How it was possible to hate the girl that caused this more than than the man that did the doing, Jace did not know. He only knew that he did.

A sister betrayed another sister. The other probably chose someone fitting while the one chose an abuser.

"Careful," the Queen warned, "Your wings are turning darker. My daughter shall be the death of you, boy. I must go. It is important Clarissa wears the proper undergarments."

Jace's stomach twisted. He should be the only one to see in her beloved undergarments. He was the only one who loved her in this way, so it was only logical that he should be the only one.

The Queen left with a pitying smile, her purple dress trailing behind her. Jace bit his lip, looking down. After his wave of anger, all that was left was sadness.

A lone tear slipped down his cheek.

A twig snapped, echoing through the barn. Jace turned slowly, keeping his eyes level with the ground.

His eyes looked upon green shoes, and a white dress draped over them, nearly covering them completely. They were heels. It was tradition for only the bride to be dressed in white, though he knew Clary would be rebellious in some way, hence the the green shoes. He looked up to see Clary.

Her hair was tied to the side in an intricate braid. Roses made of red hair littered throughout the braid. There was no makeup on her face, but she did not look the same. Her eyes were at least three shades darker, a haunted look in them.

"You never came to see me," she said, her voice strong. "Why?"

Jace looked away, swallowing thickly. He forced back tears. It seemed as if once he and Clary had admitted their love, tears became part of the relationship as well. They had spent so much time mourning what would come, and yet they were happier together.

"I couldn't bear it," he replied, his voice cracking. Despite his best efforts, three tears spilled out of his eyes. He chuckled darkly, swiping them away. "I couldn't bear the thought that once I saw you, it could very well be the last time I ever saw you. So, maybe if we never said our goodbyes, we would still be together."

Clary did not reply. He chose this time to look at her again, and she had an adorable pout. He kissed her lips gently. She pushed him away angrily.

"Clary, I-" Jace began.

"I never loved you."

Four simple words rang harshly through the air. It took seconds, maybe minutes, for them to process in his mind. When they did, the wind was knocked out of his lungs. He stumbled backwards, and this time he did trip over the water bucket. He landed on the ground, water pooling around him.

Words flew through his mind. He didn't understand. She had suggested so many times they were in love, that she would sacrifice everything to be with him. She had offered her own _virginity_.

"What?" he asked.

She laughed cruelly. "You always were so stupid, so gullible, but I never suspected you wouldn't understand _that_. _I never loved you_ , Jace. I've always loved Raphael. You were just something I used to entertain myself with."

He was done. He was done with life. It caused pain, so much pain. He was done for centuries until he saw the beautiful baby girl that was Clarissa Morgenstern. He had helped give birth to the young girl, himself being a thousand and twenty-six. Seeing a new life in the castle had given him hope, just like the hope that shown in the infant's eyes.

It was fate when she stumbled across him, tears welled in her eyes. Her father had died, and she wanted to ride a horse. She was twelve at the time. He had given her a hug, and when the smell of sunshine and apples filled his nose, he was entranced. He watched as she grew up, slowly falling in love. It was centuries before she admitted she loved him, but he still loved her, after so much time.

And now it was torn away. There was nothing there. She had never felt anything. She used him, just like everyone else used him. He was just a _stable boy._

Life was cruel. He wanted to show life how cruel he would be.

He slowly stood up, and she backed away. Anger burned through his veins, and arrows lit up in his mind, pointing at _her._ His expression must've terrified her, because she began to gather up her skirts, her eyes filling with tears of fear.

One half of him regretted making those tears in her eyes well up. Life hadn't been fair to her either, but he hadn't mocked her love. The half that regretted it was pushed down with reasons and anger, made terribly insignificant.

Her right leg began turning around, so she could run, but he grabbed her arm, forcing her back to him.

"You _what?_ " Jace asked, his voice terribly menacing, even to his own ears. "You're lying!"

She took in a shaking breath. Her hand slipped into his pocket. "No, Jace, I'm not." She looked behind him, and her face filled with horror. "Jace, stop!" she screamed. "Your wings! They're turning black! Stop, stop!"

"You didn't stop," he hissed. "You never stopped to tell me that you didn't actually love me. You're causing this Clarissa, you!"

"Jace, I was lying, stop! Raphael, he-"

"What, you do everything he tells you to do, because you _love_ him?"

"Jace, no, I was-"

"You're a bitch!" he screamed. "You're a lying bitch! I've loved you for thousands of years Clarissa, and you made me believe you loved me! You're a _liar!_ " His hand cracked down across her cheek, and his revere of anger was broken.

She fell to the floor, her eyes wide with fear. She began crawling away, her beautiful white dress dragging along the floor.

"Clary, I'm so-" but he was sucked away into a portal of darkness.

He whirled through the air, being thrown around in every direction. His breath was sucked away from him, and he landed violently on a dirt floor.

"Sorry," his voice cracked.

He wrapped his wings around him, hoping they would supply some kind of comfort, but he was terribly alarmed.

They were black, a dark midnight color.

And some part of him liked it.

 **So…**

 **Sorry?**

 **I don't really know what to say. We all knew this would happen eventually. It was actually supposed to be next chapter, but I thought now would be as good a time as any.**

 **Tell me what you thought! What should Clary's reply to Isabelle be? How exactly did Jace become the Darkest in the land, deeming him Dark Prince? Why did Clary tell him that she didn't love him?**

 **Who's so pissed they threw their phone/computer/tablet at a wall, broke the wall, landed in the street, and then jumped through the hole and jumped repeatedly on the phone?**

 **It'll get better in a few chapters, promise.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **10 Reviews: Four Days**

 **5 Reviews: A week**

 **4 Reviews: Two weeks**

 **3: Three Weeks**

 **2: a month**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So, you all blew up with how you were crying, how you didn't need to crack another phone (Okay, that was hilarious. Whoever wrote that, I'm highfiving you through the computer now), how Clary was stupid, how Jace was stupid, how** _ **I'm**_ **stupid.**

 **So I decided the sooner I update, the better, right?**

 **Also, to those of you who wonder what the Dark was, it was mentioned previously, but I don't remember when. In order to get to the Fairy Realm, you must go to the Light Realm first. Then because Jace needs to go to the Dark Faeries to get his memories, he has to travel through the Dark. It's the land between the Light Realm and the Dark Realm, and is millions of miles long.**

 **Also, an OC is Clary's other sister. Her name is Emilee. She hasn't been mentioned very often due to the fact that she was searching for her true love.**

JCJCJCJCJCJCJ

"Clary?"

The house was silent, eerily silent. Jace was used to the commotion of Clary screaming how stupid Sam was when he drank demon blood. Yes, she was only on season four, but was breezing her way through the series.

However, now, the lights were off, and Sam was in fact not drinking demon blood.

There _was_ an odd smell in the room, almost as if alcohol had spilled and had been digested not minutes before he came in.

A small figure was curled on his couch, her red hair spread across the couch. She was murmuring softly under her breath what seemed to be a foreign language.

"Clary?"

She slowly rolled over, her green eyes glimmering even through the darkness of the night. " _Orshel yun plice kide blorsh?"_

Jace's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Her eyes were bright, but he could tell she was tired. "Excuse me?" he asked, his voice high pitched.

She giggled, slamming backwards on the couch. "You're pretty," she slurred. "I know you've always been pretty, but now you look _really_ pretty."

He tensed. The smell of alcohol, the slurring of her voice, the brightness of her eyes. She was undeniably drunk. He had quite the variety of liquor in his cupboards, but he never drank any of it. Alcohol was bad for a CEO. Not only if the media found him drunk, but also if he was hungover in the morning.

"Clary," he sighed, sitting down next to her on the couch. "I told you to stay out of the liquor."

"I'm sorry," she breathed. The smell of alcohol hit his nose, stinging it. She cuddled close to him, breathing in his scent. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He tensed. There was no telling what she would do under the influence. "I'm terribly stressed. I needed to get my mind off things and the sheer sexiness of Dean was not working."

Jace raised his eyebrows in shock. A drunk Clary was definitely a bold and entertaining one. "That's lovely," he muttered.

"Anyways," she sighed. "I have found my destiny in my drunken stupor. I'm going to take you to the Fairy Realm."

 _Three Hours Before:_

Clary swallowed thickly, pacing back and forth. Isabelle had returned, three weeks later as promised, to see what Clary's answer was. It had been three weeks since Clary had said she would think about taking him, and it was three weeks long wasted. She still hadn't made a decision, and she feared that she never would at this rate.

Demon killing played off the T.V soothingly in the background. It should've been a typical, human day, except for the weight of a huge decision weighing on Clary's shoulders.

She had three hours before Jace got home. Three hours to decide if this was going to be his last night on the human earth.

The Fairy Realm was beautiful. Clary missed dearly her capabilities to fly through the air carefree. But, that, had been cut off more than a thousand years before. Clary was restrained by Raphael, she was no longer free.

Jace promised he would kill him. Killing was heavily against faeries' morals. It would send him instantly to the depths of the Dark Realm. Not so much different than the Dark - which was the lands faeries traveled from the Light Realm to the Dark Realm - it was full of demons and castles. The castles were of tempters, never allowing the faeries to go completely across. They were why the journey took so long. The demons were terrifying. Clary wished they were as simple minded as the ones on _Supernatural._ The stupidest of demons there made Azazel, Lilith, and Crowley look like a wooden post.

Clary had spent many years traveling through the Dark. It was, after all, how she got to see Jace turned Dark Prince and had spent many years imprisoned. The imprisonment was nothing compared to the Dark. Clary had barely survived the Dark, and she almost became a Dark Fairy at least twelve times.

And she was a fairy with powers. What would happen when a simple human travelled through the Dark? Jace was surely to die.

However, Jace _was_ human. And humans were beautiful. They were plentiful, figuring life out in the most innocent of ways. They had no worry of what was to be of their life. They lived for eighty years, and then they died. They believed they would go to heaven or hell, such a simple philosophy. Their lives were full of consideration, of care. They were naive. Demons were nothing, but a creature that belonged in books and movies.

Humans were strong. They weren't afraid of death, because death was inevitable. They didn't have the curse of living immortally, they just figured when they died, they died. And while they lived their lives, they problem solved without magic. The kind of strength they had would be a precious quality when going through the land of the Dark.

The two thoughts were contradicting, and Clary found that in her pacing, she had drifted in front of a cupboard. It was the one cupboard had asked her not to go in, but Clary was nothing if not a sneaky rebellious personality.

She opened the cupboard. Inside, she was greeted with a pure fascination. There were bottles. Some were clear, some were tinted. Inside, a still liquid was on the inside. There was something so precious about the liquid, something magical. There was also something dark about it, as if it could take you into a world of faulty addiction. But all Clary felt was as if it could wipe all of her problems away.

Maybe all humans weren't so strong as to ignore the unforgiving liquid. Maybe they just wanted to _forget_ their problems, even if only for the time being. And that was exactly what Clary wanted to do.

So, she reached up. Her hand barely grazed a green bottle, so she stood on her tippy toes. In this world, using her wings made her terribly exhausted. She brushed her fingers against it before it finally fell into the palm of her hand.

It was a green bottle, with a dark liquid in it. The color was almost black. When she opened it, a soothing smell hit her nose, but it burned it at the same time. It was enticing.

So she grabbed a small glass. Jace would be angry if he noticed how much alcohol was missing. She apprehensively poured a dab liquid inside it. It was a beautiful color, the middle of a red and a violet.

She poured a little more. She wished to see the beauty of the color when it was in its full.

Clary placed the wooden object back into the opening of the bottle. It was stubborn, not wanting to go in all the way, but she managed after many attempts.

She left the bottle on the counter, knowing she would put it away after she was done drinking the magical liquid.

Clary picked up the glass, hesitantly placing it to the pink of her lips. She opened her mouth slowly, and poured the liquid in, swallowing quickly.

She wished she hadn't swallowed so quickly. Her throat burned, and she wished to spit the liquid back out.

But she didn't.

Instead, she drank another sip of the addicting liquid. It wasn't so much as the taste of it, but the hum of her blood in her veins.

Soon enough, she had drunk the entire bottle.

Clary wobbled slightly on her feet, going back into the living room. Everything was a beautiful blur of different colors, the main ones being white and black. It was almost soothing.

She sat on the couch, and somehow through the swirling of the room, she saw the answer of what to do with Jace. It was too obvious not to see.

Clary had been incredibly selfish by not letting him follow his dreams of remembering. It wasn't her decision to make. Not only that, but she knew that if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, it was important he remembered. He needed to know that even while he'd been an unforgiving prince, she still loved him. It was the most important thing in her life now.

She found that the sound of Sam and Dean was terribly loud. It echoed through her skull painfully. She stumbled to her feet, feeling wildly as to turn the blaring television off. Her fingers fumbled for the small button, and she sighed of relief when it finally stopped blasting.

She turned the lights out, curling onto the couch.

 _Once Upon a Time (72 B.C - same time as last)_

Her hands played with the lace on her white dress. Oh, how she wanted Jace to be the one at the end of the aisle, waiting with a happy smile. Her brother - it would've been her father had he not died - would've walked down, a light hand on her elbow, and smile at her Jace.

But it wasn't Raphael, and she wasn't about to have a happy ending. In fact, today would be the worst day of her life.

She was being selfless, she knew. Jace would hate her. He wouldn't worry about her. Maybe in a few centuries, he would forget all about her. He would fall in love with a girl he _could_ actually love.

But she hated it. It was her giving up. But for Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, there was no happy ending. It was impossible. She would die before she could ever be truly happy. So, at least Jace could have a happy ending, even if she didn't.

So, with that thought, she put on her heels, preparing to walk out of the room and fulfill her miserable destiny.

It was a slow walk to the stables. The world seemed more gray than it did bright colors. The trees' leaves drooped as if they felt her sadness. No birds sang, and the buzzing of insects was placed at a standstill.

And yet her feet carried on through the manicured grass. She couldn't afford to make this longer than it had already lasted.

She stood at the entrance, purposefully stepping on a twig as to get his attention. And he turned, his eyes level with the ground. It made her stomach twist to see him act like a servant, and now she was about to treat him as if one.

Clary decided to start with something she could actually handle. She couldn't start with a simple _I never loved you._ So, she just started with something that wasn't a lie. "You never came to see me," she was surprised by the fact that her voice came out strong and demanding, "Why?"

He looked away, staring at the rusting of the stable wall. Veins in his eyes appeared green. He was trying not to cry. Clary's heart twisted. He was about to wail, if that simple question set him off.

"I couldn't bear it," he replied. Clary tried not to notice the crack in his voice. "I couldn't bear the thought that once I saw you, it could very well be the last time I ever saw you. So, maybe if we never said our goodbyes, we would still be together."

Clary didn't say anything. She _couldn't_ say anything. It was as if her vocal cords were failing. How could she reply after such a forward stating of love? How could she tell him that she never loved him. It was nearly impossible for her to say in the first place. She was too selfish.

He turned suddenly towards her. His fingers grasped at her chin lightly, pulling her lips up to meet his. She didn't refuse. It would be the last time they kissed, after all.

But the young - she was quite young compared to other faeries, them having lived for millions of years - fairy knew that if she did not stop now, she would never deny him of her love.

So, she shoved him away, and like a gentleman, he stepped back. His touch still burned her lips, and her heart felt a strong desire to kiss him again. But she did not.

"Clary, I-" she knew it was going to be an apology. She could not bear it. It was supposed to be her apologizing, not him. Why should he apologize? She couldn't bear for him to apologize. So she did what she came to do.

Clary sharply stated, "I never loved you."

The lie felt so terribly harsh on her tongue. Maybe this was why Light Faeries couldn't lie. It was painful, oh so painful, to hear it roll off her tongue. The words hit her in the pit of her stomach, and she almost threw up.

But Clary remained with her composure. It wouldn't work if it sounded like a lie.

He stared at her in bland stupidity. He had stumbled backwards, tripping over a conveniently placed water bucket. And yet, he didn't process anything. She could see it in the way he looked at her. It was as if he hadn't heard her correctly. Clary had barely heard herself correctly. He stared at her for minutes, and it took all of Clary not to squirm. Maybe he _had_ detected her lie. Maybe her voice hadn't been as strong as she thought. Maybe they were connected telepathically. Maybe -

" _What?_ "

Clary nearly sucked in a breath. He was in denial. He couldn't be in denial. It wouldn't work. So she laughed, an awful laugh, "You always were so stupid, so gullible, but I never suspected you wouldn't understand _that_. _I never loved you_ , Jace. I've always loved Raphael. You were just something I used to entertain myself with."

This lie tasted no less bitter than the last, in fact even more so bitter. She was _insulting_ him. How could she possibly insult the man she was in love with? A pure, angelic man? He wasn't stupid, the entire opposite! And not only this, but now she loved Raphael! These lies could not continue any longer.

He got terribly angry in a minimum of two seconds. His golden eyes blazed fire, his fists clenching in anger. His biceps, pure slim muscle from moving so many bales of hay, had veins poking out of them as he unconsciously flexed.

It was the same expression, the same body language Raphael got before he hit her. So she prepared herself to flee.

But Jace would _never_ hit her. He loved her. How could she think he would hit her? So she hesitated, and he grabbed her arm. His grip was terribly tight, and she whimpered under her breath.

"You _what_?" he shouted. "You're lying!"

But now it wasn't his grip she was focused on. It was the color of his wings. They were always a beautiful color, a clear veined with gold. And now, they were beginning to change. The clear was turning black, the gold darkening. He was turning _Dark_.

"Jace, stop!" she heard herself screaming, but all she could see was the changing of colors. It was as if she was out of her own body, only hearing herself. "Your wings, they're turning black! Stop, stop!"

But his wings only got darker. They were turning a dark blue. Not enough to be considered Dark, but he only had so many boundaries. "You didn't stop," his voice was cold, so cold. It was so different than all the times he had comforted her, told her he loved her. "You never stopped to tell me you didn't actually love me! You're causing this Clarissa, you!"

And it was true. What was an attempt to be a pure, selfless act had backfired. Now, he was Turning, and at a rapid pace as well.

She had to convince him she still loved him before it was too late. It was nearing terribly.

"Jace, I was lying, stop! Raphael, he-"

"What, you do everything he tells you to do, because you _love_ him?"

"Jace, no, I was-"

"You're a bitch!" he screamed. "You're a lying bitch! I've loved you for thousands of years Clarissa, and you made me believe you loved me! You're a _liar!_ " His hand cracked down across her cheek.

She fell to the floor in shock, staring up at him. It was as if he had slapped her in slow motion, like a dream. He _had_ hit her. Had she driven him so far, as to the point of insanity? As if to the point where love no longer mattered? She wanted to get away. She didn't want a world where love didn't matter.

His face fell into one of deep regret, but it was much too late. His wings were _black_. They were terrifying. But he didn't look at that, only at her. His eyes repeated the words, _I'm sorry, I'm so terribly sorry_ , but his wings did not look as if they were sorry. They were the color of darkness, the color of sin.

And the portal that sucked him in agreed with his wings.

It was at this point that Clary began crying. It was at this point that she decided she was never going to speak another word.

Because, it was after all, the words that had caused Jace to go Dark.

 _Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will_ always _wound me._

JCJCJCJCJCJCJ

 **So, one person got the reason for Clary's harshness right. Congrats to you :)**

 **Still mad at me, I know, I know. But, now you'll see them fall in love at the same time, but in different millenias! YAYYYYYYY!**

 **Thanks for reading guys! Love you!**

 **10 Reviews: Four Days**

 **5 Reviews: A week**

 **4 Reviews: Two weeks**

 **3: Three Weeks**

 **2: a month**


	13. Chapter 13

The two stared at the swirling portal. It was a mixture of light and dark, the brightest of sunsets in one place and the darkest in others.

Only those who truly believed were able to see it. It was a challenge to find it anyways.

Clary breathed heavily, her energy horribly drained. It tired her to travel _herself_ from place to place, and she had to carry them both all the way to Germany.

Jace peered down at the girl in concern. She was doubled over, her eyes closed. She looked terribly pale, and at the moment, the red in her wings seemed to die a little.

He knelt down to her side, worry chewing at his stomach. If she died because of him-"Clary, are you okay? Clary?"

She slowly nodded, her body rolling back into the upright position. "Yeah, yeah. Just...let's go."

Jace could practically _feel_ the exhaustion rolling off of her. Her eyes were duller than normal, and her body was naturally curled in on itself, as if it's instinct said to protect her. Her eyes drooped, and she swayed back and forth.

"No," Jace replied stubbornly. He crossed his arms over his chest, a large frown appearing on his face. "We're not going until _you_ are better."

She weakly narrowed her eyes at him. "No," she breathed. "We have to go _now._ You have no idea how _long_ it takes to cross the Dark. We'll be lucky to make time as it is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jace asked sharply. _Make time?_ Was there a time limit to this?

"Clarissa!" a voice shouted. It was dark, luminous. The sound surrounded the two, enveloping them.

"Oh look," another sneered. "She found her _long lost_ love, blah, blah, blah."

Clary tensed, glaring at the portal.

"He never loved her anyways," they mocked. "Who would forget someone they loved?" At this all three cackled.

Jace inched apprehensively over to Clary. She was still considerably pale, but it seemed she wasn't focused on that anymore. "What are those?"

"Demons," Clary breathed.

JCJCJCJCJJCJCJCJCJCJJCJ

Once Upon a Time (1000 years later)

The water bubbled around her in heat. It was hot, terribly hot. The boiling water burned her skin, turning it red and brown, and disgusting, terrible colors.

Sobs escaped her throat, screams only shortly behind them.

Jace was gone.

Clary didn't know why the Dark Faeries tortured her so when his absence happened. Perhaps it was because she was Light, and her love had the capabilities of returning him to Light. They would lose their precious prince.

Of course, Jace hadn't fallen in love with her again, yet. It was a mere six months since she had arrived at the Dark Realm, and her days had been nothing but memories, torture, and occasional conversations and comfort coming from Jace. He typically steered clear of her though.

"Tell us, dammit! Tell us why you came here!" A guard shouted. She couldn't see their faces, they had made them to where she couldn't report her enemies to Jace even if she tried.

She hadn't. He always asked questions about the burn marks, whip marks, bruises, and scars, but she would never say. What would he do? Protect a girl he hated?

In reply of the men's question, she screamed. They backhanded her, pulling her by both arms out of the water.

They had never made her soak in the boiling water like it was a bath before. Typically, it was just a hand in water, or maybe pouring some on a certain body part. But after six months, they had upped their strategy.

One of the men slapped her hard across her burnt, bare stomach. She screamed in pain, tears pouring down her cheeks. Her eyes were squeezed shut.

 _Help me_ , she thought, _please._

As if it were a calling, the door flew open. She could only tell by the sound of her torturers screaming that it was someone who would help her.

Then there was a menacing whisper in the room of heavy breathing and grunts of pain. She didn't care to figure out what the person said.

Then, there was silence. It was a deafening silence, one that terrified her. She _wanted_ noise so she could know what was going on.

"Clarissa?" A voice asked sharply. "Clarissa, open your eyes, _now_." The voice was angry, and it made her nervous. What if they did something worse?

But she did as she was told.

Towering over her naked body was Jace. His eyes were blazing with fury. Around him, bodies lay lying on the floor, most unconscious, some watching in terror.

His hands trembled with a terrible anger, his jaw tight as his bright eyes watched her unmoving body.

Then, all in one movement, he grabbed a towel, and yanked her up by the arm. She screamed when his hands touched the burns, but his eyes showed no remorse.

The fluffy towel burned her skin, her entire body enveloped in what felt like flames.

"Come with me," he said, his voice low and menacing.

It hurt to walk. Clary didn't dare to look down at her body, frightened of what she might see. Her skin would be black, possibly showing some of her internal parts in some areas. She didn't want to see how ugly she was.

She followed the Dark Prince, recognizing the corridor they were walking down as a pathway to his chambers.

They arrived, and she apprehensively walked inside. What was he going to do to her?

He walked in his bathroom, and she heard the sounds of water turning on. Would it be boiling like the other one?

When the water stopped, he walked back out. In his hands was a tube, hopefully one of pain reliever.

He approached her, grabbing her arm much more gently this time. Together, they walked to the bathroom, where the tub awaited. Thankfully, there were no bubbles nor steam coming off of the water. But that didn't mean it wouldn't be hot.

When he got to the tub, she began squirming in his arms. She didn't _want_ anymore warmth. She didn't want anything that would tear her skin, wounding it to a dark, disgusting black.

"Clarissa, stop," he hissed in her ear, picking her up. When his hands touched her back, she screamed from terror and pain. It was overwhelming pain, one she wished would leave. And this water surely wouldn't supply her relief.

She shoved at him, her raw hands _burning_ against his skin. It hurt, but she didn't care. She didn't want back in the terrible water.

" _Clarissa!_ " he shouted. "Stop it, _now!"_

She became unmoving. _Maybe_ , if she listened, he wouldn't put her in the water.

But, he did anyways.

The water was surprisingly cold. She gasped in shock, her eyes flying open.

Jace looked at her with a cocked eyebrow before leaning down next to her ear. "We're going to talk about this, Princess, and it's _not_ going to be pleasant when we do."

 **Uh...long time no see?**

 **Yeah, I've been busy, and plus I typed this on my phone so that meant downloading it from my phone to my computer...which was too much work.**

 **Anyways, I'm temporarily taking away the review thingamajig because I'm to busy to post within the time limits. I have two low B's in grades and stuff like that, so I'm kind of stressed about that. Yes, I'm one of those people.**

 **I'll update soon. I'm determined to finish this story, and then after that, I'm starting on the sequel to Lovers are Winners.**

 **Bye!**

 **~B.D**


	14. Summary Due to Not Updating in a while

**Okay, so it's been a while (you'll see why in Ch.13 when I post that in a couple hours).**

 **Anyways, since it's been a while, I've decided to put all of the flashbacks into a summary because it's difficult to understand in the first place much less after 9 months.**

 **So here you go.**

 _Ch.1 - 948 A.D_

Jace is introduced as the Dark Prince. Clary has been brought into his castle in the Dark lands, but because she is a Light faerie, it is demanded that she is thrown in prison. After this, Jace demands a human slave to have sex with him.

 _Ch.2 - 948 A.D_

Clary is thrown into prison. In prison, she has a flashback of better times because faeries have the ability to see anything from their past. She is awoken from her flashback and makes eye contact with Jace, which can blind him because he is Dark and she is Light. However, he is not blinded and she is shocked, accusing him of being light. He then hits her because of this, telling her to never again call him Light.

 _Ch.3 - 948 A.D - 2 months later_

Clary is freezing to death, her lips turning blue etc in the dungeon. Jace sees this and has pity and brings her blankets before deciding she shouldn't stay in the dungeon any longer and brings her into his chambers where there is a fire.

 _Ch. 4 - 952 A.D - 4 years later_

Isabelle, Jace, and Alec (still Dark) are discussing battle plans. Isabelle claims Jace is in love with Clary, and Alec tells him he shouldn't be. Jace scoffs at him, claiming that Alec is gay. Clary interrupts, telling him there are intruders of the Light and that she is leaving with them. Jace sends guards after her.

Ch.5 - 71 B.C - 1023 years earlier

She speaks to the sky or her dead father about being in love with a commoner, Jace, and she is a princess and was forced to marry so she can't marry Jace. Jace overhears this as he is eavesdropping but doesn't believe it's him because of lack of self confidence that a Princess loves him. He is in love with her as well.

Ch. 6 - 71 B.C - 2 months later

Clary tries to seduce Jace into liking her while going on her daily ride (he is the castle's stable boy). She realizes how filthy he is and invites him into her castle to eat and bathe.

Ch 7- 71 B.C - same time

Jace bathes and eats

Ch. 8 - 72 B.C - 6 months later

Clary speaks to her father about it being forbidden to love Jace because her husband is chosen and is Raphael. Due to intense depression of not being able to love Jace, she attempts suicide

Ch. 9 - 72 B.C - 3 months later

She meets with her fiance Raphael who abuses her because she is not ready to go horseback riding. She then goes down to the stables dressed in her gear with Raphael and then Raphael hits Jace, the stable boy, and then Clary for getting in the way. He then leaves and Clary and Jace heal each other from their whip marks (from Raphael) with true loves kiss.

Ch. 10 - 73 B.C - 6 months later

Clary and Jace have sex because Clary wants to before being married to Raphael and never having the chance to again

Ch. 11 - 73 B.C - 2 weeks later

It is Clary's wedding but before she visits Jace and tells him she doesn't love him anymore. This hurts him so much that he hits her which turns him into a Dark Faerie.

Ch.12 - 73. B.C

Same thing but from Clary's P.o.V

Ch. 13 is summarized in the next chapter.

So yeah, I know this is brief and abrupt but I figured it would be the best way to help jog everyone's memories of what happened, especially since the times make it confusing.

Anyways, chapter 13 will be up in a couple of hours!


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello!**

 **Ooh, ouch, I can feel the glares.**

 **Okay, yes, it might've been...9 months but you know, I'm back! Haha...whoops.**

 **Yeah, honestly I don't have a very good excuse for the first 3 months, but for the other 6 I do. Ya see, AP classes have been kicking my ass.**

 **You'll probably notice a change in writing style, I've taken two new writing courses so hopefully it's improved, but to some they may flip out. Oh well. Also, on this topic, I've also become a lot more free in the past couple of months so there will be stuff like more swear words, casual stuff like that. If it offends you, I apologize, it's not meant to.**

 **Also, the romance may be slightly more realistic. You see before the past nine months, I'd never had a boyfriend before and now I have so I actually know what it's like (and no, it wasn't a two week relationship, I swear). Anyways, I figure that the internet doesn't want to hear about my love life but Clary and Jace's. Am I right? I'm soooo right.**

 **So let's get on with it bitches!**

 _ **Imma do a quick recap since it's been a while.**_

 _ **Clary decided to take Jace to the portal to the Dark in order to retrieve his memories. The travel from New York to Germany wore Clary out, Jace was concerned blah blah blah. Then, there were demons that mocked Jace's previous love for Clary inside of the portal. Clary and Jace had not yet entered, they were just standing outside of it.**_

 _ **In the once upon a time, Clary was tortured by Dark faeries by them bathing her in boiling water. The Dark Prince (Jace) comes in and saves her ass for some unknown reason and beats them Dark faeries up. He then takes her to the bathroom and runs cold water and puts her in the tub. He then says that Clary is going to tell him everything using this sentence,**_ _ **"We're going to talk about this, Princess, and it's not going to be pleasant when we do."**_

 _Once Upon a Time (same time frame)_

 _It's not going to be pleasant when we do?_

This sentence made no sense coming from a man who had just rescued her from torture. Why save someone from boiling water if to only torture them more? It would be a waste of time

 _But perhaps,_ Clary thought, _he will soothe me, make me believe he is on my side, and then show me torture tenfold._

The thought sent shivers down her spine, and her body subconsciously shifted through the water towards the edge of the tub farthest away from the Dark Prince. The tub was small, so it must've only been an inch or two, but it slightly eased her uneasy mind set.

She took a fleeting glance at her old lover. His eyes were narrow, looking at her newly moved body.

"Why do you care?" she asked sharply. Clary figured her fate was already decided, there was no stopping the prince from torturing her. "It's not like you haven't done worse to me."

His hand came as fast as lightning, gripping her arm. She gasped in pain as his thumb pressed down on one of the rough patch of blisters. Tears brimmed in the corner of her eyes. _I was right_ , she thought, _He does only want to torture me further_. "Would you like me to do worse than them? Because I can. Don't fucking say I don't care Clarissa. I will show you what not caring looks like." He released her wrist, the arm flopping ungracefully back into the cold water.

"So tell me, Princess," the Prince mused, a slow smirk coming onto his face. "How many other men have seen you naked besides me?"

The question shocked her from her agitation. What did that have to do with anything? " _What_?" she asked sharply. "I do not understand."

He chuckled darkly, and it was like shadows fell across his face, making him look more menacing and yet more handsome all the same. Where had the kind prince that had brought her blankets and given her own chambers gone?

"Silly, silly girl," he mocked, his head looming above her naked body. "I meant how many typically torture you, hmm?"

She had always been in too much pain to count. It was never really on her mind to think to do that, just survive was her only thought. So instead, she sucked in a sharp breath, forcing memories to come to her mind.

The first time they had taken a kitchen table knife and cut the pieces of skin in between her fingers. A kitchen table knife because the duller the blade the more it hurt, and the area because she always used her fingers. It didn't make sense at first until after she had dealt with it for an hour. Then they took a pocket knife and snipped away at the skin beneath her fingernails.

There were four men holding down her legs, two holding her arms, and one holding her neck as a restraint. The last was doing the slice and dice work.

She opened her eyes, whispering, "Eight."

His nostrils flared, before he stood up stalking out of the room angrily, muttering numbers under his breath.

Her stomach stirred with anxiety and fear. It was terrifying, really, the way he was acting. It was almost worse than when she had first come to the Dark palace, she knew what to expect then, now he was so flippant between his moods. She didn't know if he would use his anger on her.

She looked down at her arms, some already peeling off, leaving pink marks. There were large sweltering blisters in other places, surrounded by brown skin. Clary looked absolutely hideous.

Perhaps it was the idea that she was ugly, the simplest thing that broke her then. Maybe it was the fact that even after six months, Jace was still so aggressive and unnurturing towards her. It was conceivable that the torture would never end. Or maybe it was just the fact that she was so terribly lonely. Whatever it was broke her then.

Tears streamed down her face, ugly sobs tore out of her chest and there was no stopping them. Her body trembled so viciously that cold water splashed out of the tub. Her skin ached, burned, she wanted it to end, all of it to end.

She remembered the night when she had tried to jump off the terrace, committing suicide. Damn Jace for not letting her just _die_. She wouldn't be suffering so terribly if she had just _died._ She'd be with her father, happy and reunited as a family.

 _Perhaps it's not too late_ , she thought.

She looked at the tempting water. Water was so dangerous, and yet vital. It was the epitome of cleanliness, hydration. It was needed to live. Religions believed it had the power to wash away sins, save their followers from eternal damnation. But yet, it took away lives, drowning, murdering them. It was so secret, concealing the most dangerous of animals from sight, the animals that were thirsty for blood, another meal. It wasn't life she was looking for but death. No matter how painful the death.

She slowly turned her body over, her skin shooting with needles and fire, the burns hurting so terribly. She stuck her face in the water and let herself vanish into cold darkness, letting death envelope her.

Clarissa was grateful for the fact that she was lonely in this moment. Loneliness would lead to her happiness, even if it was without her Jace.

The dangerous waters would be the death of Clarissa Santiago. And she couldn't wait for the feeling of death.

 _2012 A.D_

"Shit," Jace breathed, "Demons?"

So _that_ was the reason he was wearing awkwardly tight leather clothing and a weapons belt. Of course all of this was underneath a normal long sleeved t-shirt and khaki pants so it didn't make sense until now.

But still, not informing him of this was _not cool_.

"Of course," Clary said. "What else did you expect? Tinkerbelle?"

"I wasn't expecting fucking _demons_ , Clary! That would've been a really nice thing to know!"

Clary crossed her arms, a glare set on her face. "Look, you're the one who came to me looking for answers. You should've done your research since you researched everything else. We don't have time for this. Get in there and we fight."

Jace wanted to shake the little faerie to get common sense flowing through her head. Did she not realize they didn't have any weapons? "With what weapons? Fingernails?" He was a CEO, he knew how to act under pressure, be sarcastic, ask others questions. Don't hyperventilate, think of every scenario and the worst thing that could happen. _Death, possession, injury, insanity, death._

Yep the outcomes of this situation were going to be great.

Clary sighed, "I brought weapons dumbass. You were so much smarter when you were a faerie."

She pulled the backpack off of her back opening up and dumping out a multitude of blades. Jace's jaw dropped, there must've been three dozen blades in there, some wickedly curved, some straight with an immensely sharp edge, miniature axes, throwing knives, pocket knives, and then there was an evil looking set of claws that went onto hands.

She then lifted up her floor length dress, throwing it off.

Clary had two swords sheathed on her back, which looked quite heavy. She pulled both out, motioning for him to hold out his hands. She placed one gently in the palm of his hands, and the obsidian black tugged at his memories.

 _The guards had found the escaping faerie in Jace's chambers, packing what few things he had._

" _Clary!" Jace gasped. She had changed into a spare set of leather armor, her hair tied back into a sharp looking braid._

 _She looked at him, her large emerald eyes filled with pity. "I'm sorry, my people are here, I must go."_

" _Please," he begged, "I just got you back." She shook her head slowly, some tendrils of hair coming out of her braid as she did so._

" _No. This is my duty. There is no stopping me and you are aware of this."_

 _Jace could feel his heart shattering, but none the less, he reached into his weapons belt, pulling out his sword. "If you must go, fight your way through my forces with this."_

 _She nodded, grabbing her bag and strapping it onto her shoulders. "Thank you Jace. For everything."_

 _Clary looked up then, and there was a green tint in her eyes. She was crying, he realized. "Goodbye." Her voice cracked, and yet his eyes were dry. His tears had been forced out of him one too many times for him to cry now._

 _She brushed past him, and he caught her arm. "Clary...I love you."_

 _She shook her head. "Goodbye Jace."_

He looked at the faerie now, her eyes curious.

"I gave this to you," he breathed. The sword was terrifyingly beautiful, pointed sharp. The handle was of the finest of silvers, outlined with black paint. The blade itself was black, with a stripe of red going down the middle as if a sign of all the blood that must've been on it before.

"You did," she said, her eyes filling with remorse. "It is time for me to give it back. It's a great weight of darkness to carry around, be warned."

He sucked in a breath. "I don't even know how to use a sword."

She chuckled, "You'll remember, don't worry." Her sword looked like an angel's sword, the handle gold and the blade shining silver. It captured the light perfectly. "Let's go," she stated coldly, her eyes hardening. Clary no longer looked innocent in that moment, but as if she'd seen the blood of thousands and it had shaped her into a true warrior.  
He stripped from his clothes, not caring to pick them up. Instead he just decided to leave them there for someone else to find and clean up, or to never find and they would be slowly buried into the ground.

He picked blades up off of the ground, sheathing them into his belt, somehow knowing how to put it in to where it wouldn't fall out and yet to where it was easily accessible. Lastly, he took the sheath for his sword from Clary, placing it onto his back and securing the precious blade inside.

Somehow, he had never felt this right until this moment.

Clary made eye contact with him, motioning to him with her head. She turned her body towards the portal and put one foot in, and the rest of her body was sucked in.

"Ready Jace?" he asked himself. He decided he couldn't get any more insane than where he was now, about to sacrifice himself to demons. "Ready as I'll ever be."

He stepped in, purple and blue swirling around him and he felt like he was falling.

His body made contact with the ground, and he rolled quickly, the sword digging into the sheath on his back. Clary was standing, her sword already ready in the palm of her hand. Her hair swirled around her like wildfire. Her eyes shown brightly and attentively. Her body was tense, yet not too tense, and Jace decided that in that moment, she had never looked more beautiful.

Demons slithered around them, cackling evilly. Some were snakelike, others half reptile, half human, and some were flying over their head, acid dripping off of their stomach.

"Prince Jonathan Herondale," they sneered, "Welcome home."

 **Not the smoothest chapter I'll admit, but not the worst it could be. I also didn't feel like editing so ehhh.**

 **So did ya like it? Tell me in a review! I'll try to update ASAP! (Could even be today, what what).**

 **Talk to you guys later!**

 **Review, favorite, follow, you guys know the drill!**

 **~B.D**

 _ **Updated July 13th, 2016**_


	16. Chapter 15

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS**

 **ThatBlondeALB:** _ **This is honestly my favorite story that I've written and I was really sad that I hadn't been able to write it, but writer's block and AP classes are NOT a good combination. But I won't give up on it - pinky promise! Thank you so much for being an inspiration to me!**_

 **4everness:** _ **HAHAHAHAHA! That was my evil cackle. I hope this appeases your sense of curiosity ;) (You'll see why there's a wink there later in the chapter ;))**_

 **WeAren'tLost-Yet:** _ **Awwwww :) That was so sweet! I hope this chapter lives up to the last chapter's expectations!**_

 **between2worldz** _ **: Yeah, their past is definitely my favorite. I try making them long, but sometimes you just gotta end the chapter there you know? But I always make sure they're longer than 1,000 words just because I know I personally won't read a story if their chapters are short. But I do try to make them long! And yeah it can get a little confusing, I had to go back and read it a couple times to remember things. Thanks for your review!**_

 **It's Kris:** _ **Aweee! Well yay! I'm glad you felt right going back and picking it up! That was a major concern of mine when I first started writing this again. And yeah AP scores had me soooooo scared and I had to check them 3 days after than when they came out because I was on vacation. Most irritating thing**_ **ever!** _ **I hope your scores went well for you!**_

 **daydreamer1998:** _ **Aweeee! Yeah whoops...I didn't mean to have the capability of making babies in between updates but ya know...whoops If it helps, you might not have to read everything because I put summaries of the past in the last update I had. I'm glad you decided to continue reading though! Thank you for your continued support!**_

 **I apologize for any pen names I spelled incorrectly or any comments that may be offensive (Though I don't think I put anything offensive on there but you never know) it's not meant to be offensive. Thank you all for your continued support!**

 **Let's get on with the next chapter now, right?!**

"This isn't a very kind welcoming," Jace replied haughtily, "Might need to work on that."

An avian landed, its knees slightly bent. Its beak was blood red with sharp teeth, acid dripping off the tips. The head and spine were covered in orange thorns as well as fin like piece of skin added on the back. A tail whipped back and forth, and its wings had sharp blades hanging off. "I am Kimarous, demon of tongues, thieving, as well as training warriors. I trained you, Jonathan Herondale. Can you defeat your master?"

The demon's voice was raspy, so raspy it hurt his ears to hear. "Is that a rhetorical question? I don't do well with rhetorical questions, so tempting to answer."

"Jace," Clary said harshly, "Shut up."

The demons snickered and sneered.

"I'm sick of this," Jace muttered, unsheathing his sword. "To the death I suppose?"

A snake lunged, and Kimarous returned to the air, supposedly to watch.

Clary was like an avenging angel, her white leather the only thing Jace could see as she whirled around, fighting two demons at once. Her footwork was beautiful, jumping and leaping gracefully.

Jace, however, was slightly clumsy, his sword weighing down his arms too much. Sure, he went to the gym, but it was a mere hobby, nothing he took seriously. He tripped backwards barely catching himself before striking the ground. He stumbled again, this time his back hitting the ground. He stuck his sword up, hoping the snake would somehow impale itself before biting his head off. _Knives,_ he thought, _I can't possibly fight this thing on the ground with a sword. Knives._

He reached quickly into his belt, knowing he only had a split second before the snake would be on him, tearing him apart limb by limb. His hand fumbled for a throwing knife, picking it up in his hand. He looked at the snake hissing, preparing for its lunge. It opened its mouth widely and Jace threw it, his arm jerking and twitching with fear. It sunk into the snake's throat, choking it and after about five seconds, causing it to drop to the ground.

Jace looked at his hands, they were trembling.

But there was such adrenaline, such a rush off of the kill. He wanted to do it again, and again, _and again_. So what if his life was at risk? It was _thrilling_.

He got to his feet and watched as the demon vanished into little particles of dust.

Jace's hairs rose on the back of his neck, as if he was sensing danger. He crouched, grabbing his sword before swirling up in the air as if he were a whirlwind. Behind him was a half-snake, half-humanoid.

"Your death is ssssssoon," it hissed. The top was the human part, though instead of skin there were layers upon layers of scales. It had human arms, hands, stomach, head, and yet it's eyes were bright yellow with slits like a snake. The bottom half was like the back end of a snake, yet possibly six feet long. "And I will be the causssssse."

Jace laughed, throwing his head back easily. "Yeah, we'll see about that."

The back end of the demon snapped like a whip, making a sharp crackling noise, almost hitting the toe of Jace's left foot, but he sprung back just in time.

The end cracked again, but Jace's sword struck towards the ground, cutting two and a half feet off of the tail. The demon yowled in pain before it's slitted eyes filled with anger. It lunged maliciously, it's jaw hanging wide open. Jace's sword was still stuck in the tail.

 _This_ will _be the end of me,_ Jace thought. _Dammit._

He closed his eyes, but the impact never hit.

Maybe he was already dead.

Clary's eyes flew open.

The light was blinding, piercing her eyes. She hadn't been expecting such harsh lighting in what was supposedly the holiest of places.

Heaven. She had made it.

She shifted slightly and her skin _burned_ in pure agony. It wasn't supposed to hurt like this, not in heaven. It was supposed to be bliss, not pain. It didn't make any sense.

Nonetheless, Clary sucked in a breath, preparing for the pain as she slowly sat up. There was a figure in the chair, tall and golden.

 _Jace._

He wasn't supposed to be here. He was alive. He couldn't have made it to heaven even if he were dead. Too much darkness was in his heart.

 _So I'm not dead._

"Good morning dearie," he sneered.

 _Definitely not dead_.

"How the hell am I not dead?" she shrieked. Her voice cracked and sounded harsh to her own ears. It was a signal she had been asleep for longer than she cared to know.

She looked down at her arms, confirming this fact. She was more pink where she had been blistered, and red where she had been brown. Faeries healed differently from humans, returning to their original beautiful state.

She folded her wings around her in comfort. Wings were hard to damage, if they were, the faerie would become mortal. Therefore, they didn't burn.

"Hmm, let's see," Jace pondered. "I left the room to go grab some towels and when I came back, there was a _fucking floating faerie_ in my bathtub. So, naturally, like anyone logical, I pulled her out. Care to explain _why_ there was a drowned girl in my bathtub?"

Clary swallowed thickly. Once again, Jace had saved her from dying. Why, she didn't know. She wasn't any use to him. But she didn't really care. He'd pulled her away from happiness _again_. It was his fault, all his fault.

"I'm ugly," she replied.

Jace's eyes narrowed, his face suddenly becoming completely blank. "You tried committing suicide because you're _ugly_?"

"Yes."

He stood up, coming close to her face. She closed her eyes, expecting a hit of some sort. It was a stupid reply, she admitted, but a truthful one nonetheless. Being ugly had pushed her over the edge. But Jace would hit her for a stupid reply like that. Raphael would, and in her mind, Jace was worse than him. At least Raphael didn't make her love him all the while abusing her.

But instead, there was a light, gentle brush against her lips.

 _Jace was kissing her_.

The pressure got harder, and the aching on her skin seized. She gasped, tangling her fingers into his gorgeous golden locks. The sensation of his lips against hers once again was almost too much to handle. He picked her up, placing her back once again against the pillows. It was at this moment she realized they were in his chambers, the place in which no one was allowed. It was magnificent.

But she was too focused on the feeling of his lips against hers to take in the scenery. His lips disconnected from hers, and she opened her eyes. His eyes studied her face, "Clarissa Morgenstern, you are not _ugly_. You're beautiful, the most fair of all the faeries. It's about time you understand this."

Her heart melted, forgetting all the cruel things he'd done to her over the past six months.

He attached his lips to her neck, gently sucking as if he were marking her. She whimpered, pulling his shirt up over his head. He threw it off before stripping her of hers, admiring the skin he hadn't seen a thousand years. They stripped each other of their clothes, never breaking contact, hands memorizing each part of each other's bodies.

It was like explosions connecting between the two, so intimate and yet so wrong. Their wings wrapped around each other, and nothing could break the moment.

It was the happiness she had been looking for.

 **DAMNNNNNNNNNN.**

 **Okay yes, a cliff hanger on the first story but I hope you guys really enjoyed that second little "scene" there ;)**

 **I hope it wasn't too much, I didn't reveal anything and Cassandra Clare got away with quite a little bit in City of Heavenly Fire so I mean, still rated T right? Right (no reporting guys. Is that even possible on this website?).**

 **Anyways, I thought you guys deserved a little Clace after 9 months (teehee). So here you go!**

 **I don't think I'll have time to update tomorrow, but I might? I have like an hour of free time so it might be extremely rushed if I do and might suck. Whoops. I'll see though, just for you guys :P**

 **Anyways, if you enjoyed this and want to SEE SOME MORE CLACE TELL ME IN A REVIEW.**

 **I think you guys are ready for a little in the present tense so if you do tell me, if you don't, I'll keep going with what I had planned so just let me know what you guys want.**

 **CLACEEEE!**

 **See you guys maybe tomorrow maybe Saturday!**

 **Toodles!**

 **~B.D**

 _Updated July 14, 2016_


	17. Chapter 17

Hello fanfiction readers in which I have not addressed in a very long time, probably almost a year now? My bad.

Well, actually, I lie. While I feel guilty ditching you guys with no conclusion as to where my whereabouts could be, I needed some time for inspiration.

And when my inspiration diidn't hit...well, it just didn't. However, writing inspirations have hit again, just not in the manner of fanfiction. I know. It sucks.

But, if you guys really really liked my writing, I'm continuing. Alas, it's on Wattpad, but for me, that's just easier quite frankly. I don't have to keep the same pairings as Ms. Amazing Cassandra Clare, I don't have to try to stick to characters the way she wrote them, because honestly, she writes them so flawlessly, it's difficult to capture them when I really have nothing in common with their personalities. But, I've changed my Fanfiction version of Not-So-Modern Fairytale up a little bit, and I've made it into a non-Fanfiction version and more clear. Also, please note, it's been a year since you all have seen my writing style and it has changed significally, for what I think is the better, and as a result, the story has changed as well.

Anyways, I suppose what I'm asking for is your support and if any of you wish to follow my writing career, please check out my story on Wattpad. I just put up the introduction, and I'm very excited to continue.

Anyways, as bittersweet as this is, I suppose I'm saying goodbye to all of my lovely fanfiction readers.

However, this comes with a catch. I can't just leave you all with only this crappy note as a goodbye, so if you guys ever want me to write any one-shots, I will consider the topic.

Anyways, please, please, please go check out my story if you're interested. If you do check it out, let me know.

I love you all.

~B.D


End file.
